


Do Kyungsoo and the Horrible, No Good, Worst (Best) Night

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mention of Krisoo, Past! Xiuchen, Sex Jokes, dumb jokes, office!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: Kyungsoo punya masalah dalam percintaan. Tambahkan teman-teman yang tidak dapat membantu, mas crush yang terlalu tampan, dan alur jalan semesta yang tak tertebak maka dia akan mendapatkan malam yang pasti terkenang selalu. [BL086: Its not everyday youre trapped in your office with your crush, so Kyungsoo considers this as some kind of sign from the universe to take his shot. The only thing is, how the fuck he supposed to do when he always so nervous around Jongin?]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Do Kyungsoo and the Horrible, No Good, Worst (Best) Night

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf kalau ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasimu, wahai prompter. Dan maaf kalau banyak Typos

"—tidak bisa keluar. Kita terjebak disini!"

"Tenang Kyungsoo _hyung_ , setidaknya kau tidak terjebak sendiri disini—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—"

Sebelum keadaan di atas makin menimbulkan kebingungan atau pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain, mari kita mundurkan waktunya sebanyak tiga bulan yang lalu sebelum Kyungsoo berada dalam keadaan yang kurang menyenangkan tersebut.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Jumat, 7 Juni 2019

"Panggil aku kolot, dan aku tidak peduli, tapi masakan korea tidak bisa digabung dengan masakan barat. Rasanya aneh."

Park Chanyeol di depannya mengerang tidak setuju sambil mengambil sesuap spageti dari piringnya. Dia menatap Kyungsoo, tangan kirinya menunjuk garpu yang ada di tangan sebelah. "Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kimchi spageti ini rasanya _lezat sekali_."

" _Kecuali_ kimchi spageti," Kyungsoo menghela nafas, menanggapi seringai sahabatnya itu. "tapi, sisanya terasa aneh di mulutku. Aku tetap memilih masakan korea konvensional tanpa campur aduk bahan lain, apalagi bumbu orang barat."

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi, masih sibuk mengunyah sambil mengoceh 'sudah kubilang!' padanya. Kyungsoo mencoba menahan diri agar tidak mengingatkan lagi etiket saat makan—toh perkataannya pasti lewat seperti angin saja.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di kantin kantor mereka, menikmati makan siang sembari melanjutkan diskusi mingguan kedua sohib ini—diskusi ini dimulai dengan hobi Chanyeol yang senang mencampurkan makanan korea dengan makanan negara lain sementara Kyungsoo lebih senang mengikuti resep masakan yang turun menurun dari neneknya.

"Percayalah Kyungsoo, kau akan menyesal saat aku bisa menemukan takaran yang pas untuk membuat kimchi red velvet cake. Hari itu akan datang."

Kyungsoo hanya mengerutkan hidungnya, jijik membayangkan rupa makanan yang baru saja dikatakan Chanyeol. Pria dengan rambut sewarna merah jambu itu mungkin akan mengajaknya berdebat jika dia menangkap ekspresi Kyungsoo kalau saja fokus keduanya tidak teralihkan dengan suara hentakan meja mereka. Itu ulah Byun Baekhyun—pacar Chanyeol—yang meletakkan kotak susu stroberinya dengan kekuatan berlebihan. Bibir tipisnya menampilkan senyum lebar tapi ekspresi matanya tidak bahagia. Ada kantung mata tebal di sana dan Kyungsoo tahu penyebabnya apa.

"Halo pecundang," dia mendekat dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol, lalu menempatkan diri di sisinya, "sedang apa kalian? Terlebih kau, Kyungsoo, teman jombloku."

Sejoli itu saling tos lalu berciuman lagi, masih doyan mengejek status Kyungsoo. Orang yang bersangkutan hanya memutarkan bola matanya.

"Kami hanya berdiskusi soal fusi makanan korea dan makanan barat. Kau tahu—"

"Kyungsoo, _korean-western fusion meals are the best in the world._ "

"Hey yo!"

Mereka melakukan tos lalu menjentikan jari di depan wajah Kyungsoo dan kembali memamerkan afeksi di tempat umum. Untungnya Kyungsoo sudah kebal dengan hal seperti ini.

" _Periodt_. Tapi topik pembicaraan kalian membosankan—"

"Hei aku selalu menyenangkan Baekhyun!"

"—Jangan potong perkataanku sayang. Lebih baik kita membicarakan soal rencana liburan panjang staf HRD di bar Itaewon—"

"Tugas kalian dalam perekrutan anak-anak magang sudah hampir selesai. Dan pasti departemen finansial tidak menyetujui ide liburanmu itu." Timpal Kyungsoo. Ekspresi Baekhyun makin masam.

"Ya. Ukh, aku tahu staf finansial itu rata-rata pelit—jangan tersinggung sayangku—tapi setidaknya biarkan kami menikmati akhir minggu dengan tenang!" Gerutu Baekhyun, bersandar di pundak pacarnya sambil meminum susu stroberi sementara Chanyeol mengusap punggungnya pelan. "Tapi kerja kerasku akan segera berakhir karena perekrutan anak-anak magang sudah selesai dan sekarang tinggal mengadakan pesta penyambutan mereka yang dipimpin langsung oleh Lee Soo Man."

"Hah? Akan ada pesta penyambutan?" Tanya Chanyeol, reflek sedikit menjauhkan badannya untuk menatap Baekhyun. Pacarnya hampir saja mengumpat.

"Oh ya, nanti akan diadakan di aula perusahaan." Komentarnya tanpa minat.

"Tapi tidak ada undangan—"

Ding! Ponsel Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berbunyi bersamaan. Hanya Kyungsoo yang mengecek ponselnya dan melihat pesan masuk perihal undangan pesta perusahaan.

"Sepertinya pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kembali mengantongi ponselnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti dengan cara kerja perusahaan ini."

"Ini S.M Kyungsoo. Tidak ada hal normal yang kau temukan di sini. Contohnya dalam pesta penyambutan anak magang pasti dilakukan dengan **_S_** angat **_M_** eriah."

Perusahaan S.M adalah platform E-commerce yang didirikan oleh Lee Soo Man pada tahun 2007. S.M pertama kali diluncurkan di internet pada tahun 2008 dan sejak itu memperluas jangkauannya ke Tiongkok, Jepang, dan Asia Tenggara. S.M sebagai _marketplace_ terdepan di Korea Selatan memiliki kelebihan yaitu persaingan harga lebih rendah dan pelayanan pengiriman barang yang cepat daripada marketplace lain—membuat perusahaan ini menjadi pilihan banyak kalangan muda untuk belanja barang-barang yang berkaitan dengan K-pop dan perintilannya.

Tidak ada yang tahu arti dari nama S.M. Banyak yang bilang artinya adalah **_S_** _oo ban_ yang diambil dari nama pendirinya atau _Smile More_ yang diambil dari slogan perusahaannya. Baekhyun pikir S.M adalah kepanjangan dari **_S_** _imple_ ** _M_** _oney_ yang berarti uang gampang masuk dari pembeli dengan kedok barang murah.

(Lee Soo Man itu orang busuk, Kyungsoo. Jangan pernah percaya dengan orang tua yang sok dekat dengan anak muda, terlebih jika dia senang mengambil kesempatan—)

"Omong-omong berapa banyak karyawan magang yang diterima tahun ini?"

"Nah kita masuk ke pembicaraan intinya," balas Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo, menggosok kedua tangannya, "ada lima puluh karyawan _intern_ —sembilan belas para lelaki tampan dan sisanya perempuan-perempuan cantik sesuai dengan standar negara kita."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Ulang Baekhyun, "Kyungsoo saat aku bilang tampan berarti mereka benar-benar _tampan_."

"Pacarmu masih di samping loh."

"Oh dia mengerti kok." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, mengedipkan sebelah mata. Pacarnya hanya mengusap rambut merah Baekhyun, memaklumi perbuatannya.

"Aku sudah biasa."

"Jadi! Ada sembilan belas orang tampan _tapi_ hanya dua orang yang paling menarik perhatian—menurutku. Jika saja mereka idol dan bukannya karyawan biasa, aku yakin mereka akan menjadi ambasador merek fashion ternama di dunia. Mungkin Gucci dan Louis Vuitton."

Perkataannya berhasil merengut perhatian Kyungsoo. Byun Baekhyun punya standar tertentu dalam menentukan ketampanan seorang laki-laki, yang Kyungsoo percayai dan hormati—karena pacarnya saja termasuk daftar teratas dalam orang tertampan di kantornya—lalu dia juga sedikit meniru standar itu dalam menentukan kriteria pria idamannya. (Hanya rupa dan tidak yang lain. Karena Baekhyun orang yang sedikit eksentrik dalam menyukai sikap dan cara pikir seseorang).

"Jangan bocorkan pada Heechul plis," Baekhyun menyalakan ponselnya, mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol agar mendekat. Ada dua foto lelaki yang muncul di layar ponselnya, seperti foto CV yang dia gabungkan menjadi satu. "Yang sebelah kiri Namanya Oh Sehun dan yang satunya Kim Jongin—kalau tidak salah."

Kedua lelaki yang ada dalam foto itu menampakkan perbedaan kontras dari warna kulit, rambut, dan ekspresinya. Oh Sehun memiliki kulit putih, rambut hitam yang ditata rapi, alis yang tebal, dan ekspresi tidak ramah, seakan kesal atau marah, tapi itulah yang menjadi daya tariknya. Oh Sehun seperti tipikal karakter utama _bad boy_ dalam webtoon, bisa membuat para perempuan dan lelaki tergila-gila. Sementara Kim Jongin adalah kebalikannya: kulitnya sedikit lebih gelap, rambutnya coklat dan terurai rapi, serta ada lesung pipi yang mempermanis senyum lebarnya. Kim Jongin memancarkan aura anak manis, mungkin dia ramah pada orang-orang dan akan tersipu jika digoda.

Oke ini mungkin berlebihan tapi Kyungsoo senang menghayalkan seseorang sebelum bertemu langsung dengannya.

"Aku suka yang sebelah kanan. Dia manis."

(Disinilah mata rantai T-day dimulai)

"Oh Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menunjuk foto Jongin, beberapa kali mengetuk layar ponselnya. "Kim Jongin bukan manis, dia sexy—" Chanyeol berdehem, Baekhyun mengoreksi ucapannya, "—tapi tidak lebih sexy dari Yeoriku."

Chanyeol tersenyum, membusungkan dadanya dan bergumam 'Sudah jelas lah'.

"Dua bajingan ini sexy dan tampan, _sangat_ sexy dan tampan. Kalau mereka jalan-jalan ke Itaewon aku yakin mereka akan mendapatkan makanan gratis. Hanya memamerkan wajah dan—BOOM—mereka dapat minuman gratis."

"Itu berlebihan."

"Hei di antara kita bertiga hanya aku yang bertemu mereka berdua secara langsung. Aku paham betul apa yang kuucapkan." Tegasnya girang sambil menjentikkan jari, "Dan ini tidak berlebihan. Yang berlebihan itu mempekerjakan staf HRD bagai kuda sedangkan manajernya sibuk pacaran di perusahaan sebelah."

"Heechul memang bangsat." Desis Chanyeol.

Ada sejarah kelam antara mereka bertiga yang membuat hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak baik selama setahun penuh. Tapi cerita itu tidak penting sekarang.

"Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, datanglah nanti saat pesta penyambutan dan lihat sendiri mereka secara langsung."

Nada bicaranya menantang, menguji Kyungsoo apakah dia cukup berani dan bukannya pengecut yang akan kabur.

"Tapi kuingatkan yah, saat bertemu mereka langsung kuharap kau tidak mimpi basah di siang bolong—"

"Baekhyun." Kyungsoo menimpali.

"—karena mereka berdua ini seperti edisi Asia dari Edward Cullen dan Jacob Black. Yang satu dengan kulit pucat dan ekspresi keparatnya sementara yang satunya memiliki kulit eksotik dan ekspresi ramahnya. Bayangkan kau didekap oleh mereka, diberikan gigitan sensual di lehermu, tidak sakit karena yang ada hanya kenikmatan tanpa batas—

" _Baekhyun_."

"Bercanda sayang." kata Baekhyun, mengerlingkan matanya pada Chanyeol, "aku akan kembali ke ruanganku. Dan Chanyeol kau punya waktu lima menit bermain denganku sebelum jam istirahat siang habis."

Mereka berdua sontak berdiri, mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Kyungsoo, dan segera berlalu sambil terkikik-kikik. Kyungsoo memilih menghabiskan gimbapnya sambil merenungkan perkataan Baekhyun. Menilai dari foto tadi Kyungsoo ragu dengan perkataan temannya soal karyawan magang itu—tentu penilaian tentang Oh Sehun tidak akan meleset tapi dia sedikit tidak yakin dengan yang satunya. Anak itu _pasti_ ramah karena dia mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada Winnie the Pooh, beruang manis yang suka bertingkah lucu. Anak itu juga pasti beraroma seperti madu dan kayu manis.

(Dia hanya tertarik, oke? tidak lebih atau kurang. Mungkin Kyungsoo akan melupakan anak muda ini setelah sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya)

Nyatanya Kyungsoo salah.

Tiga hari kemudian, di hari Senin pada jam sembilan pagi dia berdiri ternganga usai Lee Soo Man memberikan pidato penyambutan dan mempersilahkan karyawan-karyawan magang untuk memperkenalkan diri. Di sana Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun berdiri, paling menonjol karena tinggi dan rupa wajah mereka, memberikan perkenalan pertama karena mereka yang paling tua di antara karyawan magang.

Tidak ada rupa anak manis, yang ada adalah alat sex berjalan yang menjelma dalam nama Kim Jongin.

Rambut coklat tertata rapi dan membiarkan sebagian poni menutupi jidatnya, garis rahang yang tajam dan kulit seperti perunggu, bibir penuh yang sedikit terbuka. Binar matanya serius tapi ada seringai usil bermain di bibirnya.

Kyungsoo selalu berpikir warna oranye tidak akan pernah cocok dengan warna coklat tapi disanalah Kim Jongin berdiri, terbalut dengan kemeja oranye dan jas coklat muda, membuktikan kalau dia salah.

Kyungsoo tahu Tuhan tidak pernah adil tapi dia tidak pernah seiri dan se- _insecure_ ini. Sepertinya Maha Pencipta memang meluangkan waktu untuk menciptakan orang-orang seperti Jongin, kesempurnaan nyata yang berjalan di muka bumi, lalu memberikan sisa-sisa penciptaanNya pada orang-orang seperti Kyungsoo.

"Yah, bolu coklat ini rasanya buruk sekali seperti-"

"Taik."

"-taik, perusahaan ini memang pelit. Hei Kyungsoo kau cenayang-!"

Kyungsoo berbalik dan meraih kerah jas Baekhyun, yang daritadi sibuk mengomentari menu jamuan perusahaan di belakangnya. Piring kertas yang ada di tangan Baekhyun terjatuh saat Kyungsoo menariknya mendekat, dia mengerutkan sudut bibir saat Kyungsoo melotot padanya. 

" _Taik_. Baekhyun, mereka bukan karyawan magang, mereka model!"

"Sudah kubilangkan kan? Edward dan Jacob versi Asia-"

"Bukan itu! Kau lihat yang di depan sana?"

Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Oh ya, calon-calon budak perusahaan-akh!"

"Kau _yakin_ ini bukan semacam lelucon buruk staf-staf HRD?"

"Hei, empat bulan kumengorbankan waktu tidur, tenaga, _skin care_ , keringat, dan air mata agar program _internship_ ini bisa berjalan Kyungsoo. Mana mungkin ini sebuah lelucon!" Baekhyun menampar lengan Kyungsoo, memberengut seraya membersihkan kerah jasnya, "Lagi pula mereka _cuma_ anak magang. Kenapa kau seperti kesetrum saat melihat—"

Perkataan selanjutnya terhenti di tenggorokannya. Seperti kepingan teka-teki yang akhirnya menyatu, implikasi realita itu menjadi jelas dalam pikirannya. Semu merah di wajah Kyungsoo, pandangan yang tidak tetap, dan kepanikan kecil dalam getaran tangannya. Sungguh, apakah dia senang bercanda?

"Oh, " Katanya pelan, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas dalam gerakan jahil, "kau jatuh _cinta_."

"Apa? Tidak!"

"Kau mau membohongi siapa Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, "Akhirnya setelah dua tahun kau bisa _move on_ dari orang itu. Selamat Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo baru saja akan membantahnya, mempertahankan harga dirinya kalau dia _memang_ sudah lama melupakan bajingan itu kalau saja Chanyeol tidak ikut nimbrung—sebelah tangannya merangkul bahu Baekhyun sementara yang satunya membawa sekaleng soda.

"Kenapa heboh? Aku ketinggalan gosip apa?" Chanyeol melirik mereka bergantian sambil menghirup sodanya perlahan.

"Yeori, sahabat kita yang satu ini sedang jatuh cinta."

Chanyeol tersedak sodanya, terbahak sambil terbatuk-batuk. Kyungsoo cuma memutar bola matanya.

"Wow sumpah? Selamat Kyungsoo!" Kata Chanyeol usai mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kalian memang pasangan kurang ajar dan nggak, aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta."

"Kyungsoo, berhentilah menyangkal. Tidak masalah kalau kau jatuh cinta lagi. Ini seperti semesta menjawab semua doamu di tahun 2017 dulu."

" _The great love depression of Do Kyungsoo_. Ingat tidak saat Kyungsoo langsung mencukur rambut usai putus dengan mantannya? _Legend behavior only_."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melakukan tos lalu tertawa. Kyungsoo masih menahan diri agar tidak menendang keduanya.

"Ini sebenarnya kesempatan bagus untuk memulai lembaran cinta baru. Permulaan yang segar." Ujar Baekhyun, dia memutar tubuh Kyungsoo agar menghadap pada barisan anak-anak magang di depan, "Jadi kau pilih siapa? Aku pribadi lebih deman Kim Jongin kalau aku jomblo."

Baekhyun merangkul pinggangnya, tapi dia tetap mengarahkan fokus Kyungsoo ke depan.

"Aku lebih suka Oh Sehun. Ekspresi dinginnya itu menggemaskan," Chanyeol menimpali, menyandarkan sikut kanannya pada bahu Kyungsoo, "Bayangkan bagaimana ekspresinya akan berganti kalau kau menggodanya di kasur—"

"Minggat!" Serunya, menyingkirkan dua sejoli itu, "Apa yang membuat kalian berpikir kalau aku punya kesempatan dengan _anak itu_ —"

"Anak yang mana?"

"Kim Jongin—sial Baekhyun jangan memotong pembicaraanku!"

Dua sejoli itu hanya menjulurkan lidah.

"Lagi pula, kecil kemungkinan aku dan dia akan bertemu! Ini tidak seperti Tuhan membuat semacam skenario di mana semesta akan memberikan pertanda 'inilah jodoh yang selama ini kau cari, nak'. Jangan konyol."

Dan itu adalah hal tertolol yang Kyungsoo ucapkan sebelum menyadari kekuatan dari Pencipta semesta alam, yang mengatur segala kebetulan menjadi takdir, yang membuat dirinya malu sudah memandang enteng kekuatanNya karena untuk kali kedua Kyungsoo terbukti salah di hari yang sama.

Kim Jongin berdiri di depannya, mengusap tengkuk leher sambil tersenyum ragu-ragu. Padahal ini baru jam satu siang tapi dia ingin segera memutar langkahnya, mengambil tas dan mantelnya, lalu menyudahi kerjanya untuk hari ini.

Tentu saja dia bercanda. Tagihan kreditnya masih banyak dan dia tidak mau gajinya seketika dipotong karena kesalahan kecil.

"Err, maaf. Namaku Kim Jongin, karyawan magang, sedang mencari teman yang ditempatkan di departemen IT dan sepertinya aku tersesat. Maaf kalau merepotkan tapi boleh tolong tunjukan ruangan IT?"

Suara Jongin yang lembut tapi berat itu membuat proses berpikirnya macet. Padahal jawaban dari pertanyaannya sangatlah mudah, dia bisa menjawabnya dengan: 'Jalan lurus lalu belok kanan. Nanti ada tanda yang tertulis IT', tapi nyatanya dia menjawab dengan menggerakan kedua telunjuknya. Mulutnya terbuka tertutup, tidak ada suara terdengar.

"Ke sana? Oh lurus! Lalu belok kanan?" Sesaat Jongin mengerutkan alisnya (yang membuat Kyungsoo makin menciut) lalu tersenyum lebar saat pemahaman itu mengendap, "Ah! Jalan lurus lalu belok kanan yah? Aku paham sudah. Terima kasih—ummmm ... "

Antusiasmenya yang tinggi ingin memanfaat kesempatan ini untuk berkenalan tapi tubuhnya masih dilanda kepanikan. Tubuhnya yang kaku kalah tanding dengan degupan jantungnya. Tanpa sadar mulutnya terbuka meneriaki nama panggilannya.

"Soo!"

Kyungsoo meringis, dalam hati memaki dirinya. Jongin baru saja akan membuka mulut dan sebelum kesalahpahaman itu makin dalam Kyungsoo segera menyelanya:

"Maksudku Do—" pikirannya kembali macet saat melihat roman wajah Jongin yang ramah dan tidak menyadari kata yang keluar dari mulutnya "— _me_?"

Ada beberapa saat canggung yang terlewat di sana. Sebelah alis Jongin naik perlahan dan ada perubahan ekspresi yang dilewatkan Kyungsoo sebelum semuanya sirna dengan senyuman yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak—err, Soo Do Mi- _ssi_."

_Fuck!_

Kyungsoo sudah berlari melewatinya sebelum Jongin sempat membungkuk. Pipinya panas dan dia merasa malu dengan berbagai alasan, kebodohannya menempati urutan paling atas. Ini buruk, _buruk sekali!_ Baru saja bertemu dan dia sudah salah mengenalkan namanya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lebih jauh, dia butuh saran dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka lebih berpengalaman dalam hal percintaan dan pasti bisa membantunya.

Itulah mengapa terkadang dia berpikir kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol—

"Dia memanggilmu sodomi, goblok!"

—memang pilihan yang buruk. _Sungguh_.

Suara tawa menggelegar dalam kafetaria kantor; tawa kasar juga suara gebrakan meja karena tamparan tangan Chanyeol mengejutkan setiap orang yang melewati meja mereka. Kyungsoo makin membenamkan kepala pada tumpukan lengannya, menutup mata dan telinga supaya dia tidak perlu melihat atau mendengar bagaimana rasa malunya digelar oleh dua sahabatnya. Dia juga mencoba mengabaikan rasa panas pada punggungnya karena tatapan dari orang-orang.

"Kyungsoo kau goblok, dan itu bukan fakta baru, tapi baru ini aku mendengar seseorang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai _sodomi_ —"

Dan dua sejoli itu kembali tertawa dengan volume dua kali lebih besar. Suara teguran dari meja di sebelah kalah kencang dengan suara tawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo bangun lalu meraih gelas kopinya.

"Aku panik, oke? Siapa yang sangka kalau Kim Jongin akan setampan itu." Kyungsoo menggertakan gigi dari balik gelas kopinya, pahit kopi terasa dua kali lebih nikmat saat kau kesal.

"Dan... kenapa kau panik?" Kata Chanyeol. Matanya masih sedikit berair.

"Yeori sayang," Baekhyun menepuk dada Chanyeol, "kau _tidak_ akan mengerti. Aku pernah di tempat Kyungsoo dan—oh _boy_ , aku harus terus melihat fotomu usai mewawancarai anak-anak magang ini dulu."

"Separah itu? Wow."

"Lalu aku juga merasa kurang _pede_ saat ada di depannya. Saat dia berdiri, _saat dia bernafas,_ rasanya seperti berdiri di samping model ternama. Memangnya aku, yang seperti kentang ini, pantas berdiri di dekatnya?"

Sesaat dua pasangan itu saling tukar pandang.

"Oh Kyungsoo, kau tidak boleh tidak percaya diri seperti itu." Ucap Chanyeol, menepuk punggung tangan Kyungsoo di depannya.

"Yeori benar. Kau punya banyak kelebihan, kau imut, baik, pintar memasak, tidak akan sadar saat orang mengejekmu—"

"apa?"

"—dan kau juga mendapatkan julukan Nicki Minaj di kantor ini. Kau harusnya bangga Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo tidak langsung membalas ucapan Baekhyun. Setelah jeda sejenak Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada penasaran:

"Nicki Minaj? Memangnya aku pintar menyanyi rap?"

"Oh tidak, pantatmu semok."

Perkataan Baekhyun meluncur mulus, seakan terbiasa menjawab pertanyaan ini. Kyungsoo berpikir, sambil menahan hasrat untuk mencakar sahabatnya, kalau saja masih banyak julukan untuknya yang tidak diketahui.

"Cintai tubuhmu, Kyungsoo. Banyak perempuan yang rela mati demi tubuh sepertimu—yah, tidak di negara ini tentunya karena standar kecantikan kita memang tidak masuk akal."

"Baekhyun benar. Kau sudah bagus apa adanya. Mungkin yang salah dari cara pendekatanmu." Kata Chanyeol, ekspresinya tidak main-main, "Aku tahu kau bergairah saat di dekatnya tapi cobalah lebih tenang lain kali. Mulai perlahan tapi presisi. Niscaya kau akan mendapatkan Kim Jongin."

"Yup! Harusnya kau mencontohi kami, _duh_. Chanyeori dan Baekhyunee."

"Mencontohi kalian?" Kyungsoo mendengus, "ingat tidak kalau awal satu tahun kalian dihabiskan saling melempar caci maki? Oh dan jangan lupa kalian juga saling adu jotos saat pesta tahun baru di kantor—"

"Itu salah Heechul, ok? Dia mengadu domba kami agar memenangkan taruhan—" mulut Baekhyun terkatup, matanya menyipit saat menangkap seringai Kyungsoo, "—itu bukan poinnya, Kyungsoo. Kau harus fokus kalau mau mendapatkan Kim Jongin. Paham?"

Setelahnya tidak ada yang mengungkit cerita itu kembali, teralihkan dengan kesibukan masing-masing usai menghabiskan istirahat siang bersama. Walau rasa getir masih kentara saat dia melangkah masuk ke rumahnya, menyesali reaksinya tadi siang. Rasanya kekanak-kanakan, konyol, dan tak pada tempatnya. Yang terutama membuatnya khawatir; bila dia bertemu Jongin di tempat ramai, anak itu akan mengucapkan namanya tanpa beban apapun.

Kyungsoo sendiri tidak yakin akan lanjut kerja di S.M bila semua orang mulai memanggil namanya dengan 'Soo Do Mi'.

Murung dan letih, dia beranjak ke kamar mandi, berharap dapat merilekskan tubuhnya dengan air hangat, dan bertekad pada hari selanjutnya agar tidak membiarkan perhatiannya teralihkan begitu saja kalau bertemu lagi dengan Kim Jongin.

#KFFdiRumahAja

"Namaku bukan Soo Do Mi."

Kyungsoo bertemu Jongin di tempat yang tidak biasa, di lantai lima belas, depan mesin kopi otomatis yang sudah diabaikan sebagian pegawai kantor. Dia sekonyong-konyong mengucapkannya tanpa memberi waktu Jongin membuka mulut. Sela pada tiga hari setelah pertemuan pertama membuatnya mampu mengumpulkan kepercayaan diri.

Kepala Jongin sedikit bergerak ke belakang, matanya berkedip _sangat lambat_ -selambat sebelah alisnya yang naik dan seringai yang terbentuk di bibir sebelum akhirnya dia bergumam, "Oh?"

Mungkin karena pemahaman yang perlahan mengendap atau pembawaannya yang baik untuk tidak membuat hal terburu-buru, Jongin diam dan menunggu Kyungsoo melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo, maaf sepertinya waktu itu otakku konslet-kuharap kau mau lupa dan anggap pertemuan kita tidak pernah ada."

"Begitu yah? Waduh, maaf sudah salah memanggil namamu Do- _ssi_."

"Tak apa. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman nantinya..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk, seluruh tubuhnya panas.

"Baiklah. Do- _ssi_ kau mau kopi?" Ucap Jongin, menunjukan ramah tamah. Kyungsoo sebagai pegawai yang baik tentu saja menolak dengan alasan tertentu.

"Nggak makasih," bola mata Kyungsoo sedikit melebar, dalam hati menahan diri untuk menarik Jongin dari mesin kopi itu, "Kau tahu, pegawai di sini sudah jarang menggunakan mesin itu. Kopi di kafetaria rasanya lebih enak-hampir mirip toko kopi starbucks, tapi ini versi lebih murahnya."

"Oh ya aku dengar, yang ada lambang anak kucing itu ya? Tempat itu selalu ramai."

"Ya itu logo mereka," Kyungsoo sedikit membuang muka, tidak tahan merespon antisipasi dari binar mata Jongin, "kalau mau nanti aku be-"

Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan. Kata-katanya mati tenggelam dalam rasa ketakutan melihat racikan kopi dalam gelas plastik di tangan Jongin, coklat pucat dan begitu encer; dia tidak pernah melihat warna kopi sepucat itu.

"Kemarin aku ingin beli minuman di sana tapi sayangnya antreannya panjang sekali. Starbucks di seberang jalan juga tidak kalah panjang antreannya. Untung saja aku diberitahu kalau ada mesin kopi di sini, yah walaupun rasa kopinya lebih asam-"

Sisa percakapan mereka dilupakan begitu saja ketika Kyungsoo pergi ke kantin tiga jam kemudian. Dalam suasana hati yang tidak biasa, Kyungsoo pergi mendekati Chanyeol yang duduk bersama Kim Junmyeon, langsung merosot duduk dan memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalian tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Kim Jongin!"

Ada suara lain yang mengikutinya, dia mendongak dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sama terkejut dengannya. Mereka datang di saat yang sama walau dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Oke? Kenapa tidak duduk atau makan dulu?" Ucap Chanyeol. Junmyeon di samping mencondongkan tubuh ke meja.

"Aku ketinggalan apa?" tanya Junmyeon, sedikit geli.

Kyungsoo sudah membuka mulut tapi langsung mengurungkan niat usai mendengar Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Baekhyun kau mau duluan atau gimana?"

"Silahkan, tokoh utamanya kau hari ini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku tidak tahu kalau Kim Jongin ternyata punya selera minuman yang sedikit _menjijikan_..."

"WOW!" Seru Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan, keduanya membuat tanda silang dengan tangannya. Junmyeon hanya berdehem, menyembunyikan senyum geli di balik kepalan tangannya.

"Kesalahan nomor dua, Do Kyungsoo. Jangan pernah _menghakimi_ seseorang saat kau baru mengenalnya." Jelas Chanyeol, "lakukan itu kalau kau sudah tidur dengannya."

"Sebentar," potong Junmyeon, "Kyungsoo kau menyukai anak magang yah?"

Pertanyaan Junmyeon langsung dijawab oleh seruan dua sejoli di meja mereka.

"Tak apa kalau kau _sedikit_ ekspresif. Yang penting kau tidak mengabaikannya setelah kau melihatnya minum kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang mereka nantikan dari Kyungsoo. Dia hanya sibuk menunduk, mengulum bibir sambil meresapi perkataan Baekhyun. Bahunya terasa berat.

"Kau to? Lol!" Ejek Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahan melihatnya!" Kyungsoo berseru, membela diri, "Orang mana yang buat kopi dengan sembilan puluh persen krimer dan sisanya kopi? Terus tahu tidak di mana dia buat kopinya? Di lantai lima belas, di mesin kopi sial itu."

Respon dari ketiga sahabatnya sangat memuaskan, mengerang jijik dan hampir muntah.

"Oh Tuhan, sudah berapa lama mesin itu _tidak_ dipakai?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya, mesin itu selalu diisi ulang kok. Cuma saja harus diakui kalau kopi dari mesin itu rasanya memang kurang enak..." Respon yang didapatkan Junmyeon hanya berupa kerutan jidat dari koleganya, jadi dia tidak tidak melanjutkan sisa perkataannya.

"Tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo, Kau harus menahan diri. Tidak semua sempurna dalam perkenalan pertama, seperti Jongin yang tidak sempurna dengan selera kopinya."

"Chanyeol benar. Saat kau mau mendekati seseorang kau harus melakukan pencitraan dan menahan diri untuk tidak membenci kejelekannya."

"Oke mungkin kalian benar." Ucap Kyungsoo, tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan Junmyeon, "Lain kali aku akan lebih menahan diri."

"Pfft, payah." Kata Baekhyun, mengarahkan jempolnya ke bawah, "Oke aku punya teh panas saat ini. Dengarkan baik-baik."

Ekspresi Baekhyun riang, ini pasti hal yang bagus.

"Kim Jongin mencetak keajaiban untuk karyawan magang tahun ini. Kenapa? Karena dia _mampu_ membuat Soo Jung tertawa."

 _Terlalu bagus_.

"Soo Jung... KRYSTAL?" Seru Kyungsoo, mulutnya menganga.

"Mustahil! Bukankah dia membenci setengah populasi dari perusahaan ini? Kecuali teman bermainnya, kurasa."

"Wah, terakhir kali aku mendengar tertawa mungkin tahun 2014," Junmyeon ragu-ragu sebentar, "dan itu lima tahun yang lalu."

"Yup, dan aku yakin dia masih dendam soal Tiffani dan gengnya yang bersekongkol agar Jessica dipecat." Kata Baekhyun, "Tapi serius, bagaimana dia melakukannya? Dia wanita paling dingin di perusahaan ini-kedua menyeramkan setelah Irene."

Hanya Kyungsoo yang tidak mengangguk usai menyimak perkataan Baekhyun. Alisnya sedikit berkerut dan dia melipat tangannya.

"Irene tidak menyeramkan. Dia cuma membenci beberapa pria di perusahaan ini."

" _Sebagian_ besar pria di perusahaan ini, Kyungsoo. Kau beruntung masuk dalam daftar toleransinya. Tanya saja Junmyeon _hyung_ sebagai saksi hidup." Kata Chanyeol. Junmyeon hanya mengangkat gelasnya sebagai pembenarnya.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus merasa khawatir atau bangga, tapi setelah sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin dia mulai merasakan kecemasan menggulung isi perutnya yang kosong. Dia menolak tawaran Baekhyun untuk membeli makan siang, jadi Baekhyun pergi dengan pacarnya dan meninggalkannya dengan Junmyeon.

"Oh sial ini buruk. Aku makin tidak yakin dapat mendekati Kim Jongin."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Junmyeon _hyung_ , aku makin tidak pede. Aku menyukai anak ini dan-dan dia hebat sekali bisa membuat Krystal tertawa... lalu aku di sini-oh Tuhan memangnya aku punya kesempatan?!"

"Hei Kyungsoo..." Junmyeon mulai pelan, "jangan biarkan ketakutan itu jadi beban oke? Ini kesalahan ketigamu, membiarkan rasa cemas jadi ketakutan dan— _wush_ —kau kehilangan kesempatan."

Junmyeon bangkit untuk pindah ke samping Kyungsoo, melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Kyungsoo sambil mengayunnya pelan.

"Terima kasih, Junmyeon _hyung_. Aku akan mencoba untuk tidak mengacaukan kesempatan ini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Padahal kondisi percintaan mereka berdua kurang lebih sama hanya saja Junmyeon lebih santai dengan statusnya. Geli sekaligus prihatin dia berkata:

"Aku heran kenapa kau masih belum punya pacar, _hyung_."

"Oh, haha. Aku juga berharap cepat dapat pacar." Sahut Junmyeon, dia lantas berdiri setelah meneguk habis kopinya, "Kau butuh makan. Akan aku belikan seporsi ramen, bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo sangat beruntung punya sahabat seperti Kim Junmyeon.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Tidak boleh ada lagi kekacauan karena tingkahnya. Kalau Kyungsoo mau mendapatkan Kim Jongin maka dia harus pintar menahan diri agar semuanya berjalan mulus.

Itulah sugesti yang diulangi terus-menerus selama dua minggu, dirapalkan terus sebelum tidur malam atau saat beraktivitas di bilik kantornya, sebelum akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Jongin di kafetaria dua jam sebelum waktu pulang.

Di sana dia berdiri dalam antrean terakhir bersama Baekhyun, berbincang soal _deadline_ kerjanya dalam merancang desain web baru perusahaan, terlalu hanyut menghujat _supervisor_ nya sampai tidak menyadari sosok yang mendekat di belakang. Satu tepukan pelan pada pundak dan benteng pertahan rapuh yang dibangunnya selama dua minggu luluh lantak seketika.

Ini semua berjalan _jauh_ dari mulus.

Semuanya terjadi dalam dua detik. Kyungsoo menggunakan satu ayunan kuat dan daya dorong punggungnya untuk mengayun orang di belakangnya ke depan. Suara dentuman yang kuat dan teriakan singkat mengalihkan fokus orang-orang padanya. Jongin berada di lantai, rambutnya sedikit berantakan, mulut menganga. Saat terdengar bunyi jepretan dari sampingnya barulah pemahaman mengendap dalam benak. Dia baru saja membanting Jongin ke lantai.

Reaksinya selangkah lebih lambat dari tawa-tawa orang di sana.

"ASTAGA MAAFKAN AKU!"

Kyungsoo langsung menarik Jongin berdiri, menepuk-nepuk dada dan lengannya agar menanggalkan debu yang tak terlihat. Perutnya seperti dipelintir, ketakutan itu benar-benar berdampak pada tubuhnya. Dia tidak sadar jika Jongin sudah membawa tangannya menjauh dari jasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," suara Jongin berat tapi menenangkan, "wah Do- _ssi_ , kau kuat juga yah."

Kyungsoo tahu Jongin berusaha merubah suasana, tapi kecelakaan ini sudah terjadi terlalu jauh. Dia tidak tahan melihat kehangatan dari binar coklat Jongin, terlalu pemaaf untuk dia yang sembrono ini.

"Ma—maaf..."

Mulut Kyungsoo masih terbuka untuk menjawab, tapi rasa nyeri pada perut dan keinginannya untuk menangis mengkhianati dan menenggelamkan kata-katanya. Setelah bergumul dalam hati dia langsung berlari keluar, menjauh dari sisa-sisa gelak tawa di kafetaria.

Dia tidak tahu berapa lama menghabiskan waktu mengurung diri dalam bilik WC. Pipinya bersemu merah dan matanya berkilat-kilat. Rasa malu yang sekonyong-konyong membuncah membuat air mata membanjiri wajahnya, kalah dari tekad Kyungsoo yang mau mempertahankan harga dirinya.

Tahu-tahu terdengar suara ketukan di bilik dan Kyungsoo, yang sibuk menghapus jejak air mata dengan lengan bajunya, menjawab dengan suara berat dan kaku.

"Ya?"

"Kyungsoo? Ini aku Baekhyun." Jeda sebentar, "Boleh aku masuk?"

Kyungsoo hanya menyisihkan waktu dua detik untuk membiarkan Baekhyun masuk ke bilik sempit itu. Dia kembali duduk di atas toilet, membereskan wajahnya dari jejak-jejak air mata supaya dia tidak terlalu terlihat berantakan.

"Oh, Kyungsoo. Tenanglah, aku di sini."

"Aku mengacaukannya Baekhyun," kata Kyungsoo, menatap Baekhyun yang sudah berlutut di depan, "tidak kusangka aku segoblok ini!"

"Hei, hei, hei, kau tidak mengacaukannya. Kau tidak sempat melihatnya tadi, tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak marah padamu kok."

Baekhyun tersenyum sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Itu membantunya untuk sedikit tenang.

"Tapi mereka semua tertawa."

"Kecuali Jongin. Tadi dia sempat memarahi teman-temannya dan kau melewatkan ekspresinya saat marah. Mulutnya yang mencebik itu lucu tapi sexy sekali."

"Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo berkata pelan, dia mendengus geli setelah menangkap ekspresi konyol Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis lagi, oke?" Baekhyun mengusap punggung tangannya perlahan, "Begini saja, aku akan membantumu untuk mendekati Kim Jongin kalau kau mau berhenti menangis. bagaimana?"

"Kau janji tidak akan melakukan hal-hal gila?"

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Aku berjanji!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan dan membiarkan pemilik surai merah marun itu menariknya berdiri. Baekhyun mendekapnya sembari mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"Sudah, sisanya biar aku yang urus. Paham?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan setelah merasa tenang barulah dia melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun. Pria itu masih menenangkannya saat dia membantu Kyungsoo merapikan penampilannya dan keluar dari WC. Baekhyun bahkan membelikannya ramen dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor. Sesaat dia melupakan kejadian tadi sore dengan perutnya yang kenyang.

#KFFdiRumahAja

"Do- _ssi_?"

Mendengar suara yang digemari dan familier itu membuatnya nyaris melompat dari kursinya. Dia serta-merta berputar dari layar komputernya, menghadap pada pemilik kulit sewarna perunggu dan senyum termanis yang dia ketahui.

"Jong—maksudku Kim Jongin- _ssi_ , hei! Ada apa—?"

Jongin tidak langsung membalasnya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan ke kiri dengan pelan, mengerjap-ngerjap menatap seisi ruangan dari balik kacamatanya.

 _Sebentar_ , Kyungsoo menegur diri sendiri, _Dia pakai kacamata? Sejak kapan?_

"Ah syukurlah aku menemukanmu. Aku mau minta tolong," Jongin mengangkat sebelah tangan yang menggenggam laptop. Matanya mengisyaratkan kalau dia ingin mendekat jadi Kyungsoo membiarkannya, "laptopku rusak setelah dipinjam dengan Baekhyun _hyung_. Dia bilang kau dapat membantuku—"

Kyungsoo tidak dapat mencerna sisa perkataan Jongin karena dia sibuk teralihkan dengan perbedaan penampilannya hari ini. Ternyata rambut Jongin lebih lebat dan dia mengecatnya menjadi warna yang lebih muda—ini mengingatkannya pada _creamy latte_ —dan mata bak permen coklat, mengenakan jas berwarna tosca. Penampilannya selalu terlihat bagus, bagaimana pun Jongin memadukan warna busananya.

Dan dia mengenakan kacamata? Tuhan, apa Jongin bisa lebih sexy lagi? Karena Kyungsoo yakin mulutnya berair-

"Sebelum itu, tolong maafkan aku soal kejadian lalu di kafetaria. Aku dilatih kakakku agar berhati-hati terhadap bahaya..."

"Iya tidak masalah. Aku juga sering jadi samsak buat dua kakak perempuanku." Kata Jongin, dia meringis pelan, "Agak susah juga kalau punya kakak yang sentimen dan deman berkelahi."

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. Dia mengambil laptop Jongin dari tangannya dan meletakkannya di meja. "Jadi apa masalahnya? Kim Jongin- _ssi_?"

"Umm," Jongin menarik kursi di samping, yang kebetulan kosong karena rekan kerja Kyungsoo sedang keluar, "Kupikir kau lebih tahu karena... kau staf IT. Mungkin bisa dilihat dulu, Do—"

"Begini," Kyungsoo memulai, menangkupkan tangan dengan ragu-ragu, "bagaimana kalau kita bicara secara santai? Entah kenapa aku merasa tegang dan tidak nyaman—itupun kalau kau mau. Aku tahu pertemuan kita selalu tidak mengenakan dan beberapa minggu lalu aku membantingmu ke lantai, jadi anggap saja ini usahaku agar kita bisa berteman tanpa rasa dengki karena aku payah dalam berteman."

Kali ini Jongin yang tertawa. Dia mendengus geli di balik kepalan tangannya dan Kyungsoo yakin baru saja mendengar suara malaikat.

"Baik kau bisa memanggilku Jongin, kalau mau." Jongin sedikit mendekat, mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Dan aku akan memanggilmu Kyungsoo _hyung_ , bagaimana?"

"Sepakat." Kata Kyungsoo, menerima jabatan tangan Jongin. Perasaan Kyungsoo saja atau ada tulisan 'Gucci' tertulis pada gagang kacamatanya?

"Jadi kenapa dengan laptopmu, _Jongin_?"

"Ah tadi pagi karyawan magang yang ditempatkan pada departemen pemasaran baru saja mengikuti rapat evaluasi. Aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun _hyung_ setelah rapat dan yah... dia melakukan sesuatu pada laptopku." Jongin berdehem pelan, "Kuharap kau bisa membantuku, Kyungsoo _hyung_."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Baru kali ini dia bangga bisa menggunakan profesinya untuk mendekati pria.

"Tidak perlu khawatir Jongin. Aku sudah enam tahun menjadi staf IT di perusahaan S.M. Kalau soal _software_ aku pasti bisa membantumu."

"...Sepertinya bakal lebih dari itu."

Kyungsoo mendengus, kalau soal perubahan cara windows beroperasi atau masalah aplikasi yang tidak berjalan itu sudah di luar kepalanya. Dia menyentuh laptop sewarna perak yang dihiasi stiker beruang itu dan membukanya perlahan. Ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama, pikirnya.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka kalau layar laptop itu akan terlepas dengan mudahnya.

" _Apa ini?_ "

"Ah ya, Baekhyun _hyung_ meminjam laptopku dan langsung mematahkannya. Dia menyuruhku menemuimu dan bilang kalau staf IT S.M bisa menangani masalah seperti ini."

Kyungsoo menghirup dan menghela nafas perlahan. Ini mengingatkannya lagi terhadap permintaan bodoh dari departemen lain dan deadline mepet mereka. _Tidak pernah masuk akal!_

"Jongin," Ucap Kyungsoo, masih memasang senyum ramah kendati air mukanya tidak demikian, "Bisa temui aku besok saat jam pulang nanti? Aku akan mengurus laptopmu dulu."

Setelahnya Jongin pamit sebelum mengembalikan kursi yang dipakainya ke tempat semula. Ini membuat kepalanya pening. Jongin anak yang baik dan ini berbahaya, dan dia akan menjauhkan orang-orang seperti Baekhyun dari jangkauannya.

(Tipe yang senang melihat dan membuat keributan pada privasi orang, tapi tidak segan melindungi temannya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengerti dengan sikap Baekhyun yang spontanius dan penuh intrik tapi loyal pada orang kepercayaannya)

Tidak butuh lama menemukan Baekhyun di departemen HRD, yang sibuk pada dunianya sendiri sambil merias kuku.

"Dasar tolol! Apa yang kau lakukan pada laptop Jongin?!" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara keras. Yang dia harapkan adalah reaksi berupa kepanikan murni dari Baekhyun. Realitanya Baekhyun hampir tidak melihatnya, fokusnya jatuh pada cat kuku yang cemong pada jari manis tangan kirinya.

"Kyungsoo, sebagai sahabat yang baik aku hanya memenuhi janjiku saja." Baekhyun menghela nafas, suasana hatinya terpampang jelas pada air mukanya, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau marah."

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo memelototinya, "kau _mematahkan_ laptop Jongin jadi dua."

Seperti menekan tombol lampu, air muka Baekhyun berubah secepat dia mengedipkan mata. Matanya menyipit, seringai usil bermain di bibirnya saat dia berkata:

"Jadi, kau sudah memanggilnya 'Jongin' yah?"

Panas pada pipi Kyungsoo menjalar secepat seringai Baekhyun yang melebar. Dia bisa mengalihkan kemarahan Kyungsoo.

"Oh astaga ternyata bantuanku berhasil kan? Byun Baekhyun si mak comblang—"

"Baekhyun jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" dia menggebrak meja. Keduanya mengabaikan teguran dari senior Baekhyun, "Kau merusak properti Jongin dan bilang aku bisa memperbaiki laptopnya yang patah? Kau gila yah?!"

"Hei!" Seru Baekhyun, "ada banyak kesempatan yang bisa kau dapatkan dari situ! Seperti belanja laptop baru dengan Jongin—poin plus kalau kau bisa belanja dengan uang perusahaan."

Bantahan yang sudah disiapkan Kyungsoo, didasari atas emosi dan alasan logis, langsung sirna ketika Baekhyun menyinggung soal uang perusahaan. Ini topik yang sedikit geli untuk Kyungsoo ungkit karena Baekhyun punya dendam kesumat dengan praktek perputaran uang di perusahaan ini.

"Manfaatkan suntikan dana gratis dari pemerintah itu mumpung bisa! Kenapa hanya jajaran direksi dan kepala departemen saja yang bisa menerima uang itu. Cih!"

"Baekhyun jangan konyol. Aku tidak punya hak untuk memakai uang perusahaan—"

"Ada apa ini?"

Tanya Chanyeol datang dengan dua kaleng kopi di tangan, mengamati dua orang terdekatnya yang berada pada ambang cekcok. Dia benar-benar tidak menggubris tatapan staf HRD lain yang menancap pada mereka.

"Oh bagus, apa yang dilakukan seorang akuntan di tempat HRD? Lagi ngapel yah?"

Chanyeol tidak membantah Kyungsoo, malahan melambaikan tangan padanya setelah berdiri di sisi Baekhyun. Dia memberikan salah satu kaleng kopi itu pada pacarnya.

"Aku serius, kalian ini kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, kebingungan melihat raut muka Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menegang. Dia menawarkan kopi pada Kyungsoo tapi dia menolaknya.

"Pacarmu ini mematahkan laptop Jongin dan bilang kalau aku bisa memperbaikinya."

Ada kepuasan sendiri melihat senyum Chanyeol surut sementara kerutan pada keningnya makin kentara. Kyungsoo tahu Chanyeol sempat menanyakan sikap pacarnya itu hanya dengan menatapnya dalam diam. Chanyeol memantapkan hatinya setelah Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Baekhyun, maaf sayang tapi kau salah kali ini."

Kyungsoo berseru riang sementara Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau lebih memilih membela sahabatmu dibandingkan pacarmu?"

"Sayang, kau merusak barang orang dan jelas kau salah." Chanyeol menyilangkan tangannya, "Kau harus mengganti laptop itu."

"Kau _lebih_ memilih membela Kyungsoo? Oke," Baekhyun berputar pada kursinya, tatapannya menantang, "kau tidak boleh melakukan hubungan seks denganku setelah ini—"

"Baekhyun, perkataanmu tidak akan mengancamku."

"— _di tempat umum_."

"Oke Kyungsoo kau salah kali ini!" kata Chanyeol, masih melipat tangan. "Kenapa kau tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan ini agar bisa berkencan dengan Jongin?"

Kyungsoo kadang lupa kalau Chanyeol dapat cepat mengubah pihak jika ini menyangkut Baekhyun. Dia mendengus saat menangkap seringai mengejek Baekhyun.

"Kalian memang pantas untuk bersama." Kata Kyungsoo, memijat kepalanya pelan, "Baiklah aku kalah. Itu sudah terlanjur terjadi dan _kita_ harus mengganti laptop Jongin."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan bergumam, "Aku tidak punya andil kalau soal itu."

Dia menjerit saat Baekhyun mencubit pinggangnya.

"Jangan khawatir Kyungsoo. Byun Baekhyun selalu punya rencana cadangan." Kata Baekhyun, membuka kaleng kopinya. "Lagi pula aku sudah berjanji kan? 'Tidak akan melakukan hal gila'."

Besok paginya tahu-tahu Kyungsoo mendapati Kim Minseok dan Baekhyun di depan meja kerjanya. Ada kotak asing di atas meja—sedikit lebar dan pendek—dan Kyungsoo berharap itu bukan benda yang dipikirkannya.

"Anak ini menghubungiku semalam," jempol Minseok mengacung pada Baekhyun, "ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi baru aku akan memberikan laptop ini."

Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya setelah meletakkan tas ranselnya di meja. Kyungsoo pikir Minseok hebat sekali bisa membuat Baekhyun menyeret dirinya ke kantor pada jam segini—biasanya dia akan menampakkan batang hidungnya dua jam sebelum istirahat siang.

"Kalian memang bajingan beruntung." Kata Minseok, sebelah tangannya menarik telinga Baekhyun dan membuat pria itu menjerit. Setelahnya Baekhyun menggerutu sambil mengusap telinganya yang merah.

"Ambil saja ini. Laptop itu hadiah ulang tahun Direktur Changmin tahun lalu, tapi tidak pernah dia pakai." Dia mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya pada kotak laptop itu.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tahu kalau Minseok, sebagai asisten pribadi kepala departemen finansial perusahaan, harus menjaga barang-barang yang bukan miliknya. Seperti laptop itu misalnya, yang pasti dititipkan Changmin pada Minseok dari sekian banyak barang lain yang dititipkan padanya. Itu salah satu susah dan senang dalam pekerjaannya. Untung saja Changmin, tipikal atasan kaya, sering melupakan detail barang-barang yang dia titipkan. Toh Changmin tidak membutuhkan barang yang sama jika dia sudah punya banyak di rumahnya.

"Ini bukannya penggelapan—?"

"Sshh," Baekhyun meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir, "ini sedekah, Kyungsoo."

"Maaf sudah merepotkan, Minseok _hyung_." Kata Kyungsoo, langsung mengambil gunting di lemarinya lalu menyilet kotaknya terbuka. Dia tidak berani menanyakan harga dari barang itu.

"Jadi... Baekhyun juga cerita padaku," oh nada bicaranya berubah dan Kyungsoo tidak menyukai itu. Karena rupa wajah Minseok selalu mengingatkannya pada kucing, bibir kecil dan binar mata yang selalu penasaran, dia sedikit kesal kalau melihat ekspresi jahilnya.

"Kau suka sama si anak magang, yah?"

Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan datar. Dia masih ingat janjinya soal memperbaiki laptop Jongin.

"Wuih mantap betul." Kata Minseok, menepuk pundaknya, "Semangat Kyungsoo. Kau tahu aku selalu di pihakmu."

Wajah Kyungsoo sudah merah padam. Dia mengerang pelan sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Nah sekarang giliranku!" Seru Baekhyun, merangkul sebelah lengan Minseok.

"Apa?" Tanya Minseok.

"Minseok _hyung_ jujur padaku," kata Baekhyun, dia menjulurkan lidah, "kau tidak tidur dengan bosmu untuk mendapatkan ini, kan?"

Detik selanjutnya Baekhyun berlari keluar dengan Minseok yang mengekori dan siap memukulnya kapan saja.

#KFFdiRumahAja

"Kyungsoo— _ssi_ boleh minta waktumu sebentar?"

Kyungsoo berputar pada kursinya, menghadap Sehun yang dikiranya sudah pergi setelah memberikan tugas laporannya. Dia mendongak dari folder di tangannya, sebelah alisnya sedikit naik.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Apa kau punya nomor Kim Junmyeon? Asisten pribadi wakil presdir S.M?"

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Oh Sehun pintar sekali menyamarkan titah itu dengan nada bicaranya, dia bisa jadi pelobi yang handal.

"Ya aku punya. Buat apa?"

Niat awal Kyungsoo adalah menggali informasi sebanyak mungkin dari pria di depan tapi anehnya dia terintimidasi dengan penampilannya. Tubuh jangkung dan alis tebal yang terus berkerut itu memberikannya kesan lebih tua padahal dia kelahiran tahun sembilan puluhan. Tingkahnya tenang dan penuh perhitungan. Dia juga jarang tersenyum dan ini mengingatkannya pada vampire, bukan seperti gambaran yang bisa membuat celana dalam gadis-gadis perawan basah.

"Aku ada urusan."

Cepat, datar, dan dingin. Kyungsoo yakin tidak mau cari gara-gara dengan pria ini. Kyungsoo menuliskan nomor Junmyeon pada selembar kertas sementara Sehun memandangnya dalam diam, ekspresinya tidak terbaca saat dia dengan tenangnya mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih."

Kyungsoo langsung membuang muka setelah mengangguk cepat. Lebih baik dia kembali memeriksa laporan-laporan daripada menatap iris mata yang gelap dan dingin itu.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Jumat, 26 Juli 2019

Kyungsoo menepati janjinya kepada Baekhyun untuk berkumpul di kantin setelah jam kantor selesai—untung saja jadwal lemburnya dimajukan ke bulan depan. Setidaknya dia dapat menikmati minggu tenang di akhir bulan ini sebelum dijejali dengan kerjaan pada awal bulan Agustus. Dia harap Baekhyun membawa hiburan yang bagus.

"Aku ada teh dan ini masih panas membara." Kata Baekhyun, datang dengan girang dan langsung merosot duduk di depannya. Chanyeol yang datang setelahnya menawarkan mereka makanan dan pergi membelinya.

"Hmm... ya Baekhyun. Kalau ini soal misteri Lee Soo Man," Kyungsoo celingak-celinguk, berbisik ketika mendekat pada Baekhyun, "dan gundiknya aku _skip_ deh."

"Ini soal Junmyeon."

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel dan meletakkannya di atas meja, menjulurkan lidah sambil membuka Twitter. Kyungsoo melihat layar ponselnya lekat-lekat sembari mengulum bibir gemas.

"Ini dia—" Baekhyun menyodorkan ponsel itu ke depan muka Kyungsoo, "kalau kau langsung teriak akan kugigit—"

" _Buset!_ "

Itu akun menfess tentang keluh kesah dan curhatan pegawai tentang perusahaannya, yang memiliki pengikut kurang lebih sembilan ratus ribu pengguna Twitter. Kyungsoo mengikuti akun itu sebagai ladang _entertainment_ dan keributan di sela-sela waktu kerjanya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia melihat foto Junmyeon dan orang asing di sana.

"Siapa pria itu?"

"Oh ini bagian serunya," kata Baekhyun, mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponsel, "dan kau pasti kenal siapa itu."

Foto kembali terlihat lebih besar, terfokus pada pria yang ada di depan Junmyeon duduk di sebuah cafe; rambut hitam legam, garis rahang yang kentara, hidung yang tinggi, dan ekspresi datar penuh perhitungan—

Kyungsoo kembali berseru, diikuti dengan umpatan.

"Tidak mungkin! _Sehun_?!"

"Ya aku mengerti perasaanmu Kyungsoo," Chanyeol datang dengan seporsi mie goreng dan dua roti lapis, satu gelas americano, dan dua gelas teh oolong. Dia duduk dan membiarkan keduanya mengambil pesanannya.

"Junmyeon _hyung_ itu baik, seperti kelinci. Masa iya dia mau dengan Sehun?"

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun memulai setelah mengunyah roti lapisnya, "Junmyeon _hyung_ tidak sepolos yang kelihatannya."

"Aku _tidak pernah_ bilang kalau Junmyeon _hyung_ itu polos."

"Kalau aku lebih tertarik dengan Sehun sih," kata Chanyeol, melahap rotinya, "dia baru satu bulan setengah kerja di sini dan—sepertinya—sudah pacaran dengan asisten pribadi wakil presdir S.M. Hebat sekali."

"Bisa dibilang dia sudah mengamankan akses orang dalam." Baekhyun menimpali, menyesap tehnya, "Astaga dia pintar sekali! Dia tahu kalau selesai magang dia harus kembali melamar kalau mau jadi pegawai tetap S.M."

Fokus Kyungsoo tidak jatuh ke sana. Alis tebalnya berkerut, berusaha melawan perasaan yang tidak mau diakuinya.

"Selain mengamankan akses orang dalam, kau tahu akses apa lagi yang diamankan Oh Sehun?"

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

" _Tubuh_ Junmyeon." Balas Chanyeol.

"HEY YO!"

Sejoli itu bersorak bersama. Kyungsoo harusnya tahu jawaban itu saat mereka melakukan tos dan berciuman di depannya.

"Memangnya sudah dipastikan kalau Junmyeon _hyung_ pacaran dengan Sehun?"

"Yah, inikan gosip." Chanyeol menjawab sambil melambaikan tangan. "Tunggu saja dua hari sampai seminggu. Junmyeon _hyung_ akan mengaku sendiri."

"Tapi kan mereka berdua jarang ketemu. Ruangannya saja di lantai yang berbeda, bagaimana—"

Dan memori membawanya pada adegan di awal bulan Juli dengan segenap kejelasan yang mengerikan. Sehun, nomor telepon, dan tatapannya. Semuanya menjadi transparan seperti air.

"Sepertinya Sehun dekat dengan Junmyeon _hyung_ setelah meminta nomornya dariku."

Ada jeda yang tidak mengenakan dari dua sejoli itu. Chanyeol mengatupkan mulutnya sementara Baekhyun berkedip tidak percaya.

"Kau jadi mak comblang tanpa kau sadari?"

"A—aku tidak tahu! Tiba-tiba saja dia minta nomor Junmyeon _hyung_ usai memberiku laporannya dan—wow bajingan ini pintar sekali memilih dan mengamankan orang dalam. Sial."

Kyungsoo meraih gelas americano dinginnya dan meneguk dengan cepat. Bagaimana bisa dia kalah dari anak magang?

"Oke Kyungsoo, aku tahu kalau kau iri dengan bawahanmu—"

"Aku _tidak_ iri."

"—yang progres cintanya lebih cepat. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir karena dua sahabatmu ini siap untuk selalu membantu." Kata Chanyeol, tersenyum bangga.

" _We are Chanyeori and Baekhyunee, bitch_!" Ucap Baekhyun. Keduanya menjentikkan jari di depan wajahnya.

"Chanyeol, ingat saat Baekhyun mematahkan laptop Jongin di awal bulan dia bekerja?"

Tidak ada yang berani menatap Kyungsoo saat dia membelalakan mata dan melipat tangannya di atas meja.

"Setidaknya, Jongin membuat cadangan datanya di Google Drive, kan? Jadi kau tidak kerepotan." Kata Baekhyun.

"Jongin juga senang dapat laptop baru jadi anggap saja sebagai poin plus." Sambung Chanyeol. Pelan dan hati-hati agar tidak memulai percikan pertengkaran dengannya.

"Oke, maaf saja tapi bantuan kalian hampir tidak berguna!" Kata Kyungsoo, mengambil sesuap mie goreng. "Setelah kejadian itu kami jarang bertemu lagi. Aku bahkan tidak mendapatkan nomor teleponnya."

"Kalau soal masalah dalam cinta harusnya kau bertanya pada pakarnya, kan?" Sambung suara lainnya.

Kim Jongdae langsung merosot duduk di samping Kyungsoo, membawa sekaleng minuman yang terlihat mencurigakan baginya. Menyesap minumnya pelan sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"'Pa Kabar?"

"Jongdae kau nguping?" Kata Baekhyun, sudut bibirnya berkerut.

"Ya kebetulan lewat." Balas Jongdae, meletakkan minumannya di atas meja.

"Jongdae ini masih siang dan kau sudah minum bir?" Tanya Chanyeol. Telunjuknya mengarah pada kaleng di atas meja.

"Ini bukan bir. Ini soda yang dicampur alkohol dengan kadar tertentu." Jongdae langsung membuang kaleng itu di bawah meja setelah dia menegak habis isinya. "Jadi, soal Kyungsoo teman kita yang malang dalam cinta. Kau mau dibantu apa?"

"Jangan dengarkan dia Kyungsoo," Telunjuk Baekhyun mengarah pada pria di seberangnya, "kau tahu dia ini pengacau."

"Baekhyun berbicaralah sesukamu, tapi tetap saja tidak akan mengubah—" Jongdae mengangkat tangan kirinya, dengan sengaja memutar cincin di jari manisnya, "—fakta kalau aku berstatus superior dalam percintaan."

Chanyeol hanya memutar mata malas sementara Baekhyun menggertakan gigi dari balik gelas minumannya.

"Di antara kita berempat siapa di sini yang sudah menikah, hah? _That's right bitch, me only_!"

Rasanya asik juga melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang stres dengan ejekan Jongdae. Dua sejoli itu melayangkan pembelaan, sesekali menunjuk diri sendiri sambil bergumam, "Kami akan menyusul, bangsat."

Bagi Kyungsoo ini hiburan yang lumayan.

"Kyungsoo jangan pernah dengar dua orang liar yang penuh birahi ini." Suara seruan protes dari seberangnya benar-benar spontan dan keras tapi Jongdae tetap melanjutkan, "Kalau kau butuh bantuan hubungi saja aku. Selalu _on_ setiap jam delapan pagi sampai jam delapan malam—aku agak sibuk mengurus anak kalau di atas jam itu. Oke?"

Jongdae beranjak berdiri, menjulurkan lidah pada Baekhyun yang mencebik. "Oh Chanyeol, berhentilah sering bolos. Kalau aku laporkan kau pada Donghae _hyung_ maka kau akan mampus."

Chanyeol langsung menyusul rekan kerjanya setelah memberikan kecupan ringan pada Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo percayalah, itu tidak akan berakhir baik kalau kau mengikuti sarannya." Ucap Baekhyun, nada bicaranya khawatir, "Aku mungkin iseng, tapi Jongdae lebih _parah_."

"Akan kupikirkan Baekhyun." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, "Aku bukan pria putus asa yang harus ditolong soal percintaan. Berikan aku sedikit respek."

Nyatanya Kyungsoo memang pria putus asa yang butuh pertolongan. Dia tidak berpikir dua kali saat berjalan ke departemen finansial bagian akuntan tiga hari kemudian, mencari Jongdae di antara banyaknya staf-staf di ruangan.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" Katanya dari belakang kursi Jongdae. Untung saja dia tidak melihat Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, serius." Jawab Jongdae, berputar pada kursinya. Kedua tangannya terpangku di atas kakinya yang menyilang. Dia menyeringai.

"Nah sebenarnya ini mudah loh. Yang harus kau lakukan hanya—"

Kemudian Kyungsoo mempraktekannya seminggu setelah mendengarkan saran Jongdae. Di awal bulan Agustus, di saat proyek kerja besar departemen IT sudah mulai berjalan, dia dengan beruntung menemukan Jongin di lantai lima belas. Gelas plastik ada ditangannya dan dia tidak akan membiarkan pria itu meracuni dirinya.

"Hei Jongin."

Tangan Jongin terhenti di tengah jalan. Dia menoleh lalu tersenyum padanya, "Halo Kyungsoo _hyung_."

Dia tidak membalas senyumnya. Kyungsoo tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Jongin, binar matanya intens tapi bergairah. Dia mendekat, melawan dentuman jantung dan semua protes irasional di dalam benaknya, lalu menghimpit Jongin dengan mesin kopi di belakang.

Jongin untuk beberapa saat merasa kaget dan heran.

"Umm, Kyungsoo _hyung_?" kata Jongin "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Jongin sedikit menoleh saat ubun-ubun Kyungsoo hampir menyentuh hidungnya, manik matanya melebar, dan mulutnya terkatup rapat.

_Ini dia!_

Seringai Kyungsoo melebar. Saat rona merah mulai kentara di pipi Jongin, dia berhenti bergerak lalu dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafas di bawah rahangnya. Kyungsoo merentangkan kedua tangannya perlahan, membentuk pose T yang sempurna, lalu berkata:

"Menunjukkan dominansiku."

Balasan dari Jongin bukanlah yang balasan yang dia inginkan. Jongin mendengus dari balik tangannya, pelan yang kemudian berubah jadi kikikan geli. Dia menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo di sela kikikan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu semangat, Kyungsoo _hyung_." Kata Jongin. Dia berdehem lalu menurunkan kedua lengan Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. "Tapi, kau lucu."

Tidak ada balasan. Sekarang Kyungsoo yang salah tingkah saat Jongin mendorongnya sedikit menjauh.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_ ," Jongin mendengus geli, "saat pulang nanti coba cari 'T Pose' di internet—jangan saat di kantor, aku tahu departemen IT sedang sibuk. Mendingan di rumahmu saja. Aku takut akan ada _kecelakaan_."

Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa mengolah perkataan Jongin. Dia malah heran kenapa saran Jongdae tidak bekerja. Padahal dia sudah melakukannya langkah demi langkah, sesuai dengan anjuran temannya.

"Sampai nanti, Kyungsoo _hyung_."

Jongin melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu pergi. Dan Kyungsoo, sebagai pria penurut, mencari arti _T Pose_ di Google setelah duduk di atas kasurnya, membuka _tab_ baru dan menyampingkan _tab-tab_ lain yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan. Dia membuka sebuah laman, mendapatkan sedikit pencerahan, dan merasakan kemarahan dan rasa malu mendidih dalam tubuhnya.

Besok paginya Kyungsoo menanti kedatangan Jongdae dengan sebatang sapu yang dipinjam dari seorang OB. Dia berhasil menemukan Jongdae dan mematahkan tiga gagang sapu di hari yang sama.

#KFFdiRumahAja

"—jadi Kyungsoo berhasil membuat kegaduhan kemarin," kata Chanyeol, "kejar-kejaran dengan Jongdae dari lantai delapan sampai lantai dua belas, membuat kakinya babak belur dan merusak beberapa properti office boy kita."

Dia mengangkat gelas bubble tea dan bersulang bersama pacarnya. Mereka duduk di tempat biasa pada jam makan siang, merayakan kesenangan yang tidak terbendung bersama Kyungsoo yang menunduk menanggung malu di seberang mereka.

"Sudah kubilang kan? ide buruk." Tegas Baekhyun.

"Yep."

"Dan kau mau _mendengarkan_ kami?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepala di atas meja, melingkarkan tangan di atasnya agar menyembunyikan rasa malu itu, " _Iya_."

Dia membiarkan rasa malu itu surut sendiri lalu meregangkan belakangnya, berniat menghabiskan makan siangnya sebelum kembali mengerjakan bagian tugasnya dalam enkripsi sistem data pengguna aplikasi S.M. Semuanya sirna ketika Jongdae datang mendekat sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo hampir saja melompat untuk menghabisi Jongdae kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menahannya dari seberang meja.

"Genjatan senjata?" Kata Jongdae, mengangkat kedua tangan sembari menawarkan damai.

" _Genjatan senjata_." Katanya setelah bergerumul dalam hati, membiarkan Jongdae duduk di sampingnya.

"Oke, sori untuk yang kemarin." ucap Jongdae, "Aku cuma mengetesmu kemarin, sumpah. Tidak kusangka kau tidak tahu soal meme T Pose."

"Oh, Kyungsoo tidak banyak tahu soal meme kok. Tenang saja."

Kyungsoo hanya mengerutkan bibir menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun.

"Jadi, ini soal cinta pada pandangan pertama kan?" Jongdae menepuk tangan. "Mudah kok. Hal seperti itu sudah biasa. Ambil contoh—"

"Oh tolong," Baekhyun mengejek, "kau tidak perlu memberikan contoh, Jongdae. Kau pengacau. Kami _tahu_ itu."

"Iri? Bilang dong bos." Jawab Jongdae, tidak kalah mengejek sembari memamerkan cincin kawinnya.

"Setidaknya aku bukan tuan pemberi harapan palsu."

"Siapa yang kau sebut tuan pemberi harapan palsu? Aku menikahi istriku, kami bahagia dan punya putri yang cantik—"

"Aku tidak membicarakan soal kau dan istrimu. Aku membicarakan soal kau dan _Minseok hyung_."

"Baik, cukup kalian berdua!" Gema suara berat Chanyeol menyentak ketiganya. "Apa kalian mau membantu Kyungsoo atau sibuk cekcok?"

Baekhyun dan Jongdae tidak ada yang bersuara. Keduanya saling membuang muka sambil mendecih. Mereka minum tanpa suara dalam suasana penuh kejengkelan selama satu menit, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun minta maaf dengan sendirinya.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun. Nah sekarang kembali lagi, kalau kalian tidak mau contoh dari istriku maka kita ambil contoh dari cara aku dan Minseok bertemu. Lihatlah kami sekarang, tetap berhubungan baik kendati aku sudah berkeluarga."

Ketiga teman Jongdae lantas tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau dan Minseok _hyung_ hubungan baik?" Kata Kyungsoo, sebisa mungkin menahan tawa.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Jongdae lebih _hopeless_ dari Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya. Masih mendengus geli.

"Jongdae aku tahu kau dibutakan cinta tapi jangan begini juga dong!" Chanyeol masih terbahak sembari menepuk-nepuk meja.

Jongdae tidak paham dengan tingkah mereka, "Loh? Memangnya aku keliru?"

"Jongdae, jangan ngawur." Chanyeol menyeka pelupuk matanya, "Kau dan Minseok _hyung_ tidak banyak bertukar kata selain 'hai', 'bagaimana kabarmu', 'oke' selama ini. Terakhir kali kalian melakukan percakapan dengan baik itu enam bulan yang lalu. Sebelum _D-day_ terjadi."

"Apa itu D-day?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah menyuap sup tulang ke mulutnya.

" _'Dae_ menghancurkan hati Minseok." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalian berlebihan." Jongdae membela diri. "Memang akhir-akhir ini kami agak jarang berbicara, tapi tidak sampai segitunya."

"Aku di departemen yang sama denganmu dan aku _melihatnya_."

"Yah, bisa jadi dia sibuk dan tidak punya waktu luang untuk berbicara panjang lebar."

"Jongdae, dia mencintaimu dan kau menghancurkan hatinya." Kata Baekhyun, "Itu alasan mengapa aku agak sinis padamu."

"Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan cinta dari hubungan satu malam—"

"Kau dan dia benar-benar intim selama empat bulan." Sela Chanyeol.

"—baik, mungkin hubungan kami lebih ke _friend with benefit_ , tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa mengharapkan cinta dari sana."

Kyungsoo tidak terlalu tahu detail hubungan Minseok dan Jongdae, tapi dia sadar perubahan drastis dari Minseok setelah hari pernikahan Jongdae. Dia baru tahu penyebabnya sekarang dan sungguh ini adalah tontonan yang menarik.

"Kyungsoo jangan contohi Jongdae, paham?" Chanyeol menatapnya dan sebelum Jongdae sempat protes dia lanjut berkata, "Aku dan Baekhyun akan menjelaskan suatu teori yang bisa menjelaskan keadaan Jongdae. Sebaiknya kalian lihat baik-baik."

"Teori ini namanya _stage of awkwardness_ —"

"Aku tahu kalian mengada-ngada, harusnya _stage of grief_ dan bukannya _stage of awkwardness_."

"—yang terdiri dari lima tingkat kecanggungan dalam percakapan, dibagi dalam rentang waktu lima menit sampai dua detik." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Kita mulai pada tingkat ke lima, ini tingkat yang paling aman, dengan rentang waktu lima menit." Chanyeol mengangkat kelima jari kanannya. "Jika percakapan berlangsung selama lima menit tapi kikuk dan agak dipaksakan berarti lawan bicarmu masih mau berusaha mendekatimu."

"Ini juga berlaku pada tingkat keempat dan ketiga yang masing-masing punya rentang waktu empat-tiga menit dan dua-satu menit. Bisa dibilang ini zona kuning karena pembicara biasanya payah mengolah topik pembicaraan." Ucap Baekhyun. Dia menurunkan tiga jari Chanyeol dan menyisakan jari telunjuk dan jempol.

"Lalu tingkat kedua dan pertama sebagai zona merah. Tingkat kedua berlangsung selama tiga puluh detik, pembicara biasanya saling membenci tapi tetap toleran. Memaksakan pembicaraan walaupun tidak suka."

"Terus tingkat terakhir?"

Kyungsoo bertanya dan air muka sejoli di depannya mengeras dan menjadi serius.

"Kau tidak ingin berada pada tingkat ini karena lawan bicara _pasti_ membencimu."

"Ayolah aku tahu kalian baru membuat teori ini lima menit yang lalu." Jongdae bersandar di kursinya, meletakan kedua tangan di belakang lehernya.

"Kau tidak percaya? Oke tidak masalah." Kata Baekhyun, tangannya terlipat di atas meja.

"Akan kami buktikan dalam waktu dekat." ujar Chanyeol, "Lihat saja nanti." 

#KFFdiRumahAja

Jumat, 23 Agustus 2019

Bulan Agustus tahun 2019 bisa dibilang bulan jahanam bagi pegawai S.M, terlebih jika ditempatkan pada departemen IT. Hari-hari di Bulan Agustus tidak ada yang berkesan bagi Kyungsoo, dia harus menghabiskan waktu sepuluh sampai dua belas jam di kantor. Semuanya menjadi kabur saat fokusnya dijejal oleh peringatan batas _deadline_ kerja dan makian-makian dari manajernya. Itu semua mengakibatkan jam biologisnya kacau dan membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih sensitif, dia bahkan dapat merasakan kantong matanya makin memberat.

Di antara hari-hari itu mungkin Kyungsoo sempat bertemu Jongin secara sekilas. Dia punya memorinya yang buruk saat fokus pada pekerjaan dan itu membuatnya sedikit cemas karena _bisa_ saja dia melewatkan sesuatu.

(Kyungsoo merasakan suatu perasaan asing merambat dan menghantui benaknya. Sesuatu yang besar tapi dia belum bisa menamainya _apa_ )

Tapi untuk khusus hari ini, dia mau menikmati makanan gratis bersama teman-temannya dulu.

"Makasih buat makanannya, Junmyeon _hyung_!"

Satu hembusan nafas dan Junmyeon menyambar es kopinya, mengabaikan seringai usil dari teman-temannya yang menikmati seporsi _jajangmyeon_. Dia baru saja membuat pengakuan dan harus mengeluarkan segepok uang demi memuaskan mereka.

"Sumpah, aku ingat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak pernah mentraktir kita waktu mereka baru pacaran."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun cuma mengangkat tangan, menunjukkan tanda 'V' dengan jari mereka. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae bersamaan mengatakan maaf sambil menyeringai.

"Sori Junmyeon _hyung_ , tapi dua orang aneh ini mau membuktikan sebuah teori." Kata Jongdae. "Lagian, kau juga kaya."

"Itu benar. Katakanlah kami mau menikmati kemenangan awal dari penderitaan Jongdae." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidah sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Junmyeon.

"Sekalian merayakan hubunganmu dengan Sehun, _hyung_." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Junmyeon _hyung_ kau tidak lupa mengajak Minseok _hyung_ , kan?" Chanyeol menatap Junmyeon lagi setelah mengunyah sesuap makanannya.

"Sudah sih," ucap Junmyeon, "tapi kayaknya dia akan telat. Dia bilang dia sibuk."

Pandangan Junmyeon tidak beralih dari layar ponsel setelah dia mengambil benda itu dari saku kemejanya, mengecek pesan dari Minseok. Kyungsoo melihat gerakan Jongdae menjadi agak kikuk dari sudut matanya.

"Padahal dulu kita sering berkumpul di kantin ini saat makan siang, tapi semuanya berubah setelah D-day terjadi." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Salah Jongdae." Kyungsoo menimpali.

Semuanya tertawa kecuali yang namanya baru saja disebutkan.

"Haha, tertawalah sesuka kalian karena tetap saja—"

"Oh sial itu dia—!"

Minseok datang ke meja, rambut peraknya terayun karena langkahnya yang cepat, tersenyum riang seperti kucing. Dia bergerak cekatan menghampiri mereka melalui ruangan yang penuh sesak, tatapannya terarah pada meja mereka, sebelah tangan melambai-lambai. Chanyeol memberikan aba-aba dan keempat temannya menjadi awas.

"Sori aku telat, tadi harus siapkan bahan materi presentasi Direktur Changmin."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sini duduk, kau mau makan apa?" kata Junmyeon pada Minseok, bergeser di bangkunya agar membiarkan dia duduk di sampingnya. Pria bersurai perak itu hanya menggeleng pelan, menolak dengan sopan.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa lama-lama soalnya harus menemani Direktur Changmin rapat dua puluh menit lagi," kata Minseok, menyeringai, "nanti suruh anak magang itu mengantar tangsuyuk ke ruanganku yah."

"Kurang ajar kau." Jawab Junmyeon, tapi dia tidak marah.

"Jadi... Kyungsoo, bagaimana perkembanganmu?"

Pertanyaan Minseok membuat tangannya terhenti di udara, ujung sumpit menyentuh bibir. Ada sesuatu dalam perkataan Minseok yang menyentil dalam dirinya, tapi tidak cukup.

"Tenang saja Minseok _hyung_ , dia aman kok." Kata Baekhyun, mengedipkan sebelah mata. Chanyeol di sebelahnya ikut mengacungkan jempol.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan pada Kyungsoo, yah." Minseok menggerakan dua jarinya pada pasangan itu, memberikan isyarat kalau dia mengawasi mereka. "Sekali lagi selamat ya, Junmyeon. Kapan-kapan belikan aku tangsuyuk, ini utang loh."

Junmyeon menjawab singkat sambil tersenyum toleran. Kyungsoo yang di sampingnya sudah menurunkan sumpit di atas piring, nafsu makannya hilang.

"Aku pergi dulu. Kapan-kapan kita kumpul lagi, nanti aku yang bayar."

Minseok baru saja akan berbalik hendak pergi, tapi Jongdae menghentikannya. Pria itu menegurnya, sedikit pelan dan dipaksakan. Minseok menyunggingkan senyum tanpa kehangatan, binar matanya tidak bersahabat, dan menegur balik sekilas mungkin.

"Jongdae," desis Minseok kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja mereka.

Chanyeol sekonyong-konyong menyodorkan lengan kirinya ke depan wajah Jongdae, menunjukkan arlojinya, "Pas dua detik, bangsat!"

"Ohhhhhh, seseorang dibenci oleh Minseokie _hyung_." Baekhyun mengejek sambil menjentikan jarinya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mau ikutan, tapi mereka benar loh Jongdae." Kata Junmyeon, tangannya memegang minumannya yang tinggal setengah.

"Oke Minseok membenciku, tidak terbantahkan lagi." Kata Jongdae, menjauhkan lengan Chanyeol yang di seberangnya. "Tapi, aku tidak mengerti mengapa!"

"Karena kau memberikan dia harapan dan menghancurkannya begitu saja!" Kata Baekhyun sengit. "Buka matamu selebar mungkin."

"Baekhyun sudah kubilang hubunganku dan dia bukan seperti itu."

"Maaf Jongdae tapi seperti kata Baekhyun coba kau merenung sesaat dan cari tahu _mengapa_ Minseok membencimu."

"Junmyeon _hyung_ ," Jongdae mulai perlahan, "aku dan dia cuma menginginkan seks dari hubungan itu. Itu hubungan yang biasa, tidak yang ada spesial."

"Yakin?" Tanya Chanyeol, "Kau mungkin memberikan sinyal-sinyal harapan palsu pada Minseok hyung."

"Jongdae, kau tidak bilang padanya kalau kau punya pacar yang akan kau nikahi." Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya, "Kau selingkuh dari istrimu dengan Minseok _hyung_."

"Kau bahkan membiarkan dia membantumu dalam merencanakan pernikahan kalian, menyebutkan nama istrimu."

"Itu seharusnya menjadi rahasia, kejutan untuk istriku. Dan pernikahannya sukses, kau tahu itu Baekhyun."

"Jadi inti masalahnya adalah kau tidak peduli dengan perasaan Minseok." Junmyeon menyimpulkannya. Dia melanjutkan tanpa memberikan Jongdae ruang untuk membantah, "Kau selingkuh dengannya tanpa menyinggung soal istrimu dan dia pikir kau punya perasaan padanya padahal nyatanya tidak. Kau mengabaikan perasaan Minseok"

"Aku paham sekarang!" seru Kyungsoo, "Itu sebabnya Minseok _hyung_ sudah jarang makan bersama kita lagi sejak Jongdae tiba-tiba bilang dia akan menikah."

"Ayolah. Sungguh?" Kata Jongdae diselingi tawa canggung. "Kalian tahu itu tidak benar, kan?"

"Jongdae, coba ingat-ingat lagi."

Jongdae menuruti perkataan Junmyeon. Memorinya mengantar pada siang hari di Bulan Februari, di tempat yang sama tapi dengan lebih banyak orang duduk di meja mereka. Jongdae mengeluarkan kotak beludru dari saku jasnya, menunjukkan cincin emas di dalamnya. Mata Minseok sedikit berair saat melihatnya, mulut sedikit tergagap dan saat itulah Jongdae mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat hubungan keduanya seperti sekarang. Minseok diam saja saat dia bercerita, ekspresinya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Oh astaga dia pikir aku akan menikahinya." Jongdae mengusap wajahnya dan mengerang pelan.

"Dan parahnya kau mengundang Minseok pada acara pernikahanmu dan pembaptisan putrimu."

Jongdae tidak membalas kalimat Junmyeon. Dia memijat pelipis seraya menurunkan kepalanya perlahan di atas meja.

"Yup. _Ignorance is not a bliss, my friends._ " Kata Chanyeol sambil menyesap teh oolongnya perlahan.

"Jangan pernah mengabaikan perasaan orang." Baekhyun menambahkan. " _Periodt_."

Sekarang Kyungsoo dapat menamai hal asing yang telah mengganggu benaknya. Rasa tidak nyaman karena dia sudah _mengabaikan_ Jongin akhir-akhir ini. Mereka berdua sering berpapasan dan Jongin yang akan menegurnya lebih dulu, ramah dan sopan. Sayangnya balasan teguran yang dinanti tidak pernah datang. Efek kafein dan stress dari beban kerjanya juga memiliki andil di sana. Kyungsoo terdiam, memikirkan pilihan-pilihan yang dapat menyelamatkannya. Dia menemukan jalan buntu.

"Baekhyun bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Sahut Kyungsoo, memberikan isyarat agar dia mengikutinya.

"Baekhyun sepertinya aku mengacaukan hal besar—!" Kata Kyungsoo, menutup pintu WC dibelakangnya. Baekhyun meluruskan badannya, menghela diri dari wastafel.

"Oh astaga aku paham," Baekhyun menutupi mulut dengan sebelah tangannya, matanya melotot, "kau akan membuatku kalah dari Chanyeol!"

"A—apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, tertegun.

"Sori Kyungsoo," Baekhyun meraih tangannya, "aku dan Chanyeol bertaruh kalau kau bisa atau tidak bisa pacaran dengan Jongin dalam waktu dua bulan. Sudah lewat tiga minggu sekarang dan kalau kau tidak pacaran dengannya sebelum September berakhir..."

"Sebentar." Kyungsoo menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun. Kali ini gilirannya yang melotot, "Kalian _bertaruh_ tentangku?"

"Progresmu lambat dan kami senang bermain, jadi..." Baekhyun ragu-ragu melanjutkan perkataannya usai melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo.

"Bagus, kalian bertaruh soal apa? Hubungan seks?"

"Sebenarnya, ini lebih ke posisi kami." Baekhyun mengoreksinya, "Tapi tidak perlu khawatir karena pada akhirnya kalian berdua makin dekat kan?"

Kyungsoo diam seribu bahasa. Baekhyun makin pucat.

"Oh Tuhan..." Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangan, "Aku akan jadi budak seksnya dalam satu bulan."

"Sumpah kalian menjijikkan." Kyungsoo memberitahu, tampangnya muram. "Jadi kita berdua pada ambang kesialan..."

"Jangan mengaku kalah sebelum perang berakhir, Do Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya kencang, menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Percaya pada keberuntunganmu dan _pasti_ semesta punya rencana."

"Entahlah, Baekhyun."

"Kau _harus_ menang."

Dua pegawai itu beranjak dari WC dan kembali menuju kafetaria, hanya menemukan Chanyeol dan Jongdae di meja. Junmyeon ternyata sudah pergi duluan.

"Jadi menurut kalian aku harus melakukan apa?" Tanya Jongdae pada mereka setelah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Kau pantas," Kata baekhyun, ekspresinya mengeras, "mendapatkan satu jotos yang sangat, sangat, _sangat_ kuat dari Minseok _hyung_."

"Oh taik." Jawab Jongdae.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Kyungsoo merasakan gelombang kecemasan menyusuri tubuhnya, pelan seiring dengan pemahaman terhadap sikap buruknya. Ini seperti kata Baekhyun: _progresmu lambat_ , jadi memang benar kalau Kyungsoo terlihat senang jalan ditempat tanpa menginginkan kemajuan.

(Akhirnya Kyungsoo mau mengaku juga)

Mungkin sikapnya yang takut-takut masih dirundung oleh trauma dua tahun yang lalu. Perasaannya pada Kris dulu memang tidak ada duanya, cinta yang meletup-letup tak terbendung. Kyungsoo seperti memenangkan lotere dan sangat bersyukur, akan dijaganya selalu. Dia menaruh harapan besar pada Kris tapi ternyata orang itu seperti yang dikira. Kris memilih berhenti dari S.M dan kembali ke kampung halamannya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo bersama memori-memori lama di Seoul. Memberikan efek dan kemampuannya dalam mencintai menjadi tumpul, ada ketakutan irasional kalau dia akan ditinggalkan lagi.

Tapi dia _mau_ Jongin berbeda dari yang lain. Kyungsoo merasakan kembali sesuatu yang pasif dalam dirinya saat mereka pertama bertemu, emosi kuat yang meletup-letup dalam hati. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakannya kendati sudah beberapa kali mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain.

_Kyungsoo ingin melangkah tapi kakinya tidak mau menurut._

_Pasti semesta punya rencana_. Menurut Baekhyun, yang dengan buta percaya pada kekuatan yang kasat mata, Kyungsoo pantas menaruh harapan lagi agar bisa melangkah maju.

Kyungsoo pikir kesempatan yang diberikan padanya sudah terlewat, jauh sekali dari genggamannya. Itu terbukti saat dia melihat raut wajah Jongin ketika mereka berpapasan.

Kejadian itu terjadi pada minggu kedua di Bulan September. Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mencetak LPJ yang akan diserahkan pada managernya nanti. Dia harus repot-repot ke lantai dua belas demi mencari mesin fotocopy yang lagi tidak banyak digunakan orang—mesin yang ada di ruangan kerjanya rusak dan belum diperbaiki selama dua hari. Sudut matanya menangkap sosok Jongin yang datang sambil membawa tumpukan kertas di tangan. Kyungsoo mencoba menyapa sembari berharap apa yang dipikirnya tidak akan terjadi.

Dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu mau berbuat saat Jongin tidak mau meluangkan waktu untuk menyapa balik. Pria itu hanya menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya, terus berlalu bersama seorang pria—yang juga membawa tumpukan kertas—di tangan.

Teori Baekhyun dan Chanyeol benar membuktikan kalau Jongin sudah membencinya.

Ini bukan cuma trauma, pikir Kyungsoo, dia juga terkutuk. Mungkin di kehidupan sebelumnya dia sering melakukan hal-hal jahat yang tidak termaafkan dan baru merasakan karmanya di kehidupan sekarang; seperti memulai pemberontakan di kamp perang pasca perang dunia dua atau mungkin menolak cinta seorang permaisuri yang dijodohkan padanya.

Apapun itu Kyungsoo ingin diberikan kesempatan untuk mengoreksinya kembali.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarkanku, semesta." Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap langit-langit putih polos di atas. "Aku orang baik sekarang, selalu sedekah dan menolong orang sebisaku. Jadi tolong berikan aku suatu keajaiban agar bisa dekat dengan Jongin."

Dan semesta mendengarkan doa Kyungsoo. Dalam waktu tujuh puluh dua jam kemudian semesta mengirimkan badai taifun sebagai jawabannya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Jumat, 13 September 2019

"-dan jangan lupa untuk tidak keluar saat badai terjadi. Diperkirakan taifun terus bergulir dari Filipina menuju pesisir Korea Selatan dengan kecepatan—"

"Kyungsoo bisa minta waktumu sebentar?"

Kyungsoo mendongak memandang Shindong di depan mejanya. Tersenyum riang, terlalu riang, sambil menggoyangkan alisnya.

"Ya, ada apa _hyung_?" Kyungsoo menyampingkan ponselnya, membiarkan siaran langsung dari YouTube terputus.

"Hei aku tahu sekarang lagi hujan deras di luar dan kau pasti mau segera pulang," Shindong melirik tas yang tersampir di badan dan mantel di atas mejanya, "tapi Presdir Lee Soo Man tiba-tiba mau minta tolong pada kita. Ini soal email dan akun adminnya."

 _Sial_ , " _Hyung_ , ada badai di luar sana, dan hampir semua pegawai sudah pulang."

"Tapi kau belum pulang kan?" Kata Shindong, menangkupkan tangannya, "Lagian kau _ace_ di departemen IT, Kyungsoo."

"Terus?" Tanya dia sinis. Terkadang dia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran manajernya.

"Dan presdir bilang dia akan menaikkan gaji bagi yang bisa mengatasi masalah itu. Lima persen dipotong pajak—"

Kemudian Kyungsoo mentah-mentah menerima tawarannya, membiarkan Shindong pulang, dan menyisakan dia seorang diri di departemen kantornya. Pukul sebelas tepat, Kyungsoo berhenti mengetik dan mematikan laptop. Dia baru saja mengirimkan pesan pada Shindong kalau dia sudah selesai memperbaiki email Lee Soo Man dan baru sadar kalau dia berada di kantor selama tiga jam lamanya.

Kyungsoo mengenakan mantel lalu keluar dari ruangannya. Dia berniat turun ke lantai lima belas, membeli _snack bar_ di mesin otomatis baru yang diletakkan dekat dengan mesin kopi terkutuk.

Dia tidak menyangka akan menemukan Jongin berdiri menunggu kopinya di sana.

"Jongin? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Jongin seketika menoleh, alisnya tertekuk. "Kyungsoo _hyung_? Apa yang _kau_ lakukan di sini?"

Di tengah keheranannya bertemu dengan Jongin, dia mau mengajak pria itu berdamai, "Aku baru saja mau beli jajan. Kau harusnya di rumah, anak magang tidak boleh pulang selarut ini."

"Ya soal itu..." Jongin mengusap tengkuknya pelan, hidungnya berkerut, "tadi jam tujuh supervisorku memberikan tugas soal kontrak pemasarannya. Tadinya aku mau pulang tapi dia bilang gajiku nanti akan dinaikkan—"

"Lima persen dipotong pajak." sela Kyungsoo.

"—lima persen dipotong pajak." Jawab Jongin. Beberapa jenak kemudian keduanya mendengus kesal, sedikit geli tapi juga bergidik.

"Iya, kita dibodohi." Timpal Kyungsoo. "Dan kita akan terjebak di tengah badai kalau terus berlama-lama di sini. Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah," Jongin mengambil gelas kopinya, pucat dan encer seperti biasa, "cuma mau ambil ini kok. Kyungsoo _hyung_ mau? Nanti aku yang bayar—"

"Aku cuma mau jajan kok," Kyungsoo menggeleng. Mengambil satu coklat batang usai memasukkan uang ke mesin. "Kalau mau kita bisa jalan bareng sampai ke lobby. Kita mungkin akan dimarahi satpam di sana."

Jongin mendengus, tersenyum geli. Sumpah Kyungsoo merindukan ekspresi lembutnya, "Boleh juga. Sebentar _hyung_ aku ambil tas—"

Kemudian perkataannya terhenti bertepatan dengan listrik yang padam. Tidak ada yang berbicara untuk sesaat, keduanya berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Terdengar suara guntur yang menggelegar di luar gedung.

"Jo-Jongin? Kau di sana?"

"Ya sebentar _hyung_."

Jongin menyalakan senter ponselnya, sumber cahaya itu membuat Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata saat terarah padanya.

"Sori, Kyungsoo _hyung_ Tapi tasku ada di lantai bawah. Kita kesana dulu sebelum ke lobby. Boleh kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan lalu kemudian mengekori Jongin. Pegawai magang itu berhenti saat menemukan tempat sampah, dia kehilangan selera dan membuang gelas kopinya. 

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Seoul bisa mati lampu."

"Di luar lagi badai, Jongin, mungkin ada tiang listrik yang konslet. Coba cek ponselmu, sepuluh menit lagi generator cadangan akan menyalakan listrik gedung kembali."

"Oh ternyata gedung ini ada generator cadangan juga."

Mereka berdua menemukan pintu tangga darurat, membukanya dengan sedikit kekuatan ekstra lalu menuruni tangga yang gelap gulita. Suara deru hujan sayup-sayup terdengar kemudian Kyungsoo tersentak dan memekik ketika guntur menggema dari luar gedung.

"Jo-Jongin, pelan-pelan saja ya kalau mau turun."

Jongin tidak membalas. Pandangannya bergerak zig-zag dari bawah ke atas, mengawasi Kyungsoo. Setelahnya dia meraih satu tangan Kyungsoo, meremas pelan agar membuatnya tenang.

"Oke, hati-hati ya _hyung_."

Mereka mulai melangkah perlahan, dengan Jongin di depan memimpin sembari menyenter anak tangga. Kyungsoo tidak akan melepaskan tangan Jongin dalam waktu dekat karena ini sesuatu yang dia inginkan sejak lama, sayang kondisi yang ada bukan sesuatu yang digemarinya.

Mereka tiba di lantai empat belas dan Jongin menuntun dia pada ruangan departemen pemasaran. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tengkuk Kyungsoo saat mereka belok dan menuju ruangan untuk karyawan magang—tidak ada satu pun orang yang ditemuinya melangkah masuk. Dia takut mereka berdua benar-benar terjebak di tengah badai.

"Oke dapat," Kata Jongin, "ayo pulang."

"Jongin sebentar," tangan Kyungsoo menahannya melangkah lebih jauh, "bukankah ini aneh daritadi kita tidak melihat orang di ruangan ini."

Karena minimnya penerangan, Kyungsoo tidak terlalu yakin dapat melihat ekspresi Jongin. Pria itu diam, menggerakkan ponselnya ke sana kemari. Dia berkata pelan dan suara Jongin memberikannya sedikit keberanian.

"Jangan khawatir _hyung_. Setidaknya kau tidak sendiri kan?"

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan melalui tangga darurat. Deru hujan dan guntur yang makin kentara seiring mereka turun ke bawah membuat kaki Kyungsoo makin lemas. Dia sedikit meremas tangan Jongin, berharap pria di depannya tidak marah dengan tangannya yang basah.

" _Hyung_ aku mau bertanya," kata Jongin. Suara sol sepatunya menggema di tengah kegelapan lorong tangga, "Kenapa kau cuek sekali bulan kemarin? Maaf, entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba kesal? Aneh yah."

"Ti-tidak!" Sahut Kyungsoo, terhenti di tengah jalan. Jongin juga ikut terhenti. "Itu salahku. Aku tidak sadar kau mencoba menegurku bulan lalu. Jujur waktu itu aku sibuk sekali. Bayangkan aku hanya tidur empat jam setiap hari Senin sampai Jumat di bulan Agustus."

"Dan kau akan molor seharian di akhir minggu?" Jongin lanjut berjalan. Untung saja Kyungsoo tidak melihat seringainya di kegelapan itu.

"Yah tidaklah. Kau tahu aku juga harus lanjut kerja di rumah kalau kerjaanku tidak selesai."

"Sekarang aku tahu gambaran pegawai yang jadi budak korporasi." Kata Jongin sambil terkekeh pelan. Kyungsoo rasa hatinya sudah melakukan jungkir balik.

"Dan kau juga sudah tahu bagaimana praktek sogok-menyogok dari atasan pada bawahannya dengan iming-iming gaji naik lima persen dipotong pajak kan?"

Keduanya mendengus geli lalu tertawa kencang. Sesaat dia melupakan suara guntur yang menggelegar sebanyak dua kali di luar.

"Padahal kalau dihitung gaji anak magang tidak seberapa. Berapa uang yang akan kudapatkan dari lima persen? Terus dipotong pajak lagi."

"Oh itu masih mendingan Jongin," Kyungsoo mendengus, geli pada memori lama, "dulu waktu perusahaan ini baru dibentuk dan _masih_ miskin, para pegawai hanya dapat makan gimbap isi sayuran di kafetaria. Hanya orang beruntung yang bisa dapat gimbap isi tuna."

"Sumpah praktek kapitalisme sangat buruk di perusahaan ini." Kata Jongin, lanjut tertawa.

Menit-menit yang terlewatkan dalam lorong tangga itu menjadi lebih santai. Mereka berdua banyak bertukar sarkasme tentang perusahaannya, senang menjelekkan obyek yang jadi sumber penderitaan serta uang gaji keduanya. Jongin juga banyak mengeluh dan curhat soal keganjilan pegawai-pegawai senior di sana: 'Kenapa harus pakai nama geng yang nyentrik? Seperti Super Junior, Dongbangshinki, Girls Generation. Memang mereka teman main dan sudah lama ada di perusahaan ini tapi ayolah, nama geng sudah tidak keren lagi sejak awal tahun dua ribuan'. Sementara Kyungsoo akan membocorkan gosip-gosip kecil dan tips berguna yang ada di antara para pegawai: 'Kalau mau minuman gratis saat bokek, coba pergi ke lantai delapan dan cari mesin minuman soda otomatis—yang warna ungu dan tinggi hampir dua meter itu. Tendang sisi kiri bawahnya dua kali dan kau akan dapat minuman gratis, kalau beruntung.'

Kyungsoo juga bercerita soal teman Jongin, Sehun, dan dia tertawa begitu mendengar reaksi Jongin pada berita kencan Sehun dan Junmyeon.

"Aku tahu anak itu punya perasaan dengannya. Pernah sekali aku liat mulutnya berair saat Pak Kim lewat—"

Lebih banyak cerita tentang Oh Sehun yang tidak diketahui Kyungsoo, sisi gemas yang terselimuti ekspresi dinginnya. Cerita mereka berlangsung cukup lama sampai baru sadar kalau mereka sudah berada di lantai dasar, tujuan akhir dari tangga darurat itu. Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo, rasa hangatnya masih membekas di telapak tangan, dan memeriksa pintu besi dengan cahaya ponselnya.

"Ini dia pintunya, tapi kok agak aneh yah."

Jongin menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo, meminta tolong padanya agar tetap memberikan penerangan sementara dia mencoba membuka pintu tersebut.

"Sudah coba didorong?"

Jongin mengikuti saran Kyungsoo, menggunakan bahu untuk menggeser pintu itu ke depan. Dua menit dia berusaha tapi hasilnya nihil, pintu itu tidak bergerak sesenti pun.

Kesenangan sesaat Kyungsoo lantas luruh. Dia menelan ludah sambil merapalkan doa dalam hati.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_ boleh pinjam ponselku dulu?"

Jongin menggerakkan cahaya ponsel pada sisi pintu dari bawah ke atas lalu berhenti pada engselnya. Dia bergumam pelan lalu berkata, "Engsel pintu ini berkarat. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa... keluar dari sini."

Ketakutan Kyungsoo memuncak dan menyembur keluar saat dia kembali mendengar gelegar petir. Dia meloncat sambil meraih tangan Jongin.

"Jangan bercanda ini tidak lucu!" Kata Kyungsoo, tremor pada jarinya mungkin terasa bagi Jongin, "Coba teriak, mungkin satpam di luar dapat mendengarkan kita."

"Kyungsoo _hyung_ ," Jongin berkata pelan, "aku baru mengecek arlojiku. Ini sudah lewat enam belas menit sejak mati lampu."

"...berarti tidak ada satpam yang menyalakan generator," Kyungsoo kesusahan melanjutkan kalimat saat merasakan asam lambung mulai naik ke kerongkongan.

"Ya _hyung_. Kita sendirian di sini."

Suara guntur lainnya dan Kyungsoo kehilangan ketenangannya. Dia berteriak sambil meremas kerah jas Jongin.

"Jongin, kita tidak bisa keluar. Kita terjebak disini!"

"Tenang Kyungsoo _hyung_ , setidaknya kau tidak terjebak sendiri disini-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—"

Telapak tangan Jongin yang lebar mengatup mulutnya. Dia mendesis untuk membuat Kyungsoo diam.

" _Hyung_ tenanglah. Jangan panik atau kita tidak bisa pergi dari sini."

Cahaya dari ponselnya bergerak-gerak, dia kesusahan mengendalikan Kyungsoo sekaligus memegang ponselnya.

" _Hyung_. **_HYUNG_**!" Suara Jongin menggelegar pada lorong tangga, nyaris seperti guntur di luar, "Aku butuh kau tenang dalam kondisi seperti ini oke? Jangan menangis."

Gerakan Kyungsoo menjadi tidak sekacau tadi, dia diam berdiri tapi air matanya membasahi tangan Jongin. Sesaat kemudian dia mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Jongin menjauhkan telapak tangannya.

"Ada baiknya kita pergi dulu dari sini, mencari tempat yang aman buat istirahat." Jongin menghela nafas, dia mengarahkan cahaya ponselnya ke anak tangga atas, "Kita akan ke lantai empat. Tapi sebelum itu jangan menamparku kalau kita sampai di sana."

Dan Jongin menggiringnya ke lantai atas, tidak berkomentar saat mendengar rengekan kecil dari Kyungsoo, dengan langkah lebih cepat. Dia memegang tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat, sesekali meremasnya agar Kyungsoo menjadi lebih tenang.

Mereka sampai dengan waktu singkat. Jongin langsung membawanya ke suatu ruangan yang asing, sekilas dia melihat logo perempuan dan anak di pintu, dan membiarkan Kyungsoo merosot duduk di atas sofa.

"Ini ruangan khusus menyusui," kata Jongin, menghela diri dari sofa dan mendekat pada lemari di depannya. Dia membuka laci-laci di atas dan mengeluarkan beberapa barang.

"Dari mana kau tahu ruangan ini?" Ucap Kyungsoo di sela tangisan.

"Oh tempat ini sering dipakai buat menghisap ganja oleh beberapa staf akuntan dan pemasaran. Kadang juga jadi tempat santai karyawan yang membawa anak—tapi lebih sering jadi tempat persembunyian buat bersantai sih, soalnya tempat ini jarang dipakai."

Jongin memberikan Kyungsoo sebotol air dan sebungkus biskuit. Cahaya yang remang-remang membuat Kyungsoo kesulitan membaca merek biskuit bayi di tangannya.

"Kau sering 'ngisap ganja di sini?"

"Oh tidak," Jongin kembali lagi menggeledah laci-laci di sekitarnya, "tapi aku pernah ditawarkan oleh manager HRD, Kim Heechul."

Kyungsoo tidak kaget saat mendengar nama itu.

"Biasanya mereka pakai lilin dan macis untuk—ah dapat!"

Semburan lega dan aman memenuhi tubuh Kyungsoo setelah melihat cahaya liin di ruangan itu. Dia bersandar pada sofa, beban pada perutnya seakan terangkat.

"Tempat ini punya banyak snack, botol air, dan lilin. Jadi untuk sementara kita aman di sini." Jongin mengambil tempat di samping Kyungsoo lalu meneguk air minumnya perlahan.

"Terima kasih Jongin, maaf tadi aku sempat panik." Kata Kyungsoo pelan, meremas jari tangannya sambil menunduk. Jongin hanya mendengus geli di samping sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Dimaklumi kok. Kan kita lagi terjebak di sini, _hyung_." Kata Jongin, menyeka sisa air dengan punggung tangannya.

"Nah coba makan dulu kalau sudah tenang, tapi makanan disini kebanyakan biskuit-biskuit dan bubur instan. Hati-hati kalau kau dapat sepuntung ganja."

"Jongin. Apa kau tidak muak di dekatku?" Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bertanya, biskuit di tangannya diremas sepelan mungkin.

Kegelisahan laten yang sudah diredamnya selama mungkin itu akhirnya muncul tak terhentikan. Kyungsoo tidak peduli jika dia terdengar sinting, bertanya tidak pada tempat dan momen yang tepat—dia hanya mau jawaban untuk pertanyaan dari hati kecilnya. Apakah boleh Kyungsoo merasakan lagi suatu hal dengan nyaman? Apakah boleh Kyungsoo berharap kalau perasaan ini bersifat mutual antara mereka berdua?

"Hah?" Jongin menatap pria di sampingnya, terheran-heran, "Kyungsoo _hyung_ apa—"

"Jongin jujur padaku. Kau pasti kesal kan kalau kita berduaan—maksudku coba ingat lagi pertemuan kita, aku ini bodoh dan kikuk!" Kata Kyungsoo, suaranya besar kendati habis menangis, "Aku pernah membantingmu di lantai, gara-gara aku juga laptopmu rusak. Aku mulai berpikir kalau kau sering diganggu orang aneh, yaitu aku."

Mata Kyungsoo berkilat-kilat, pipinya bersemu merah. Dia tahu sedang berada di ambang tangisan tapi Kyungsoo bertahan sekuat tenaga.

"Aku juga mengabaikanmu saat kau terus menegurku bulan kemarin. Kalau aku jadi kau aku marah dan menjauh sebisa mungkin!"

Jongin di sampingnya tidak berkata apapun. Seperti ada gumpalan besar di tenggorokan Kyungsoo dan itu membuatnya kesulitan berbicara.

"Kau tampan dan populer sekali kendati masih jadi karyawan magang. Heechul mengajakmu dalam pesta ganja—tahu tidak, manajer HRD itu tidak sembarangan mengajak orang. Dia punya _circle_ khusus yang disebut Super Junior itu."

"Kau harusnya tidak menghabiskan waktu mengejarku," ujar Kyungsoo pelan, suaranya berat. "Maaf aku terdengar sinting kan? Aku mulai berpikir kalau semesta sedang mengejekku karena terkurung dengan orang yang mungkin membenciku—"

"Kyungsoo _hyung_ ingat tidak waktu pertama kita bertemu? Saat kukira namamu adalah Soo Do Mi dan bukannya Do Kyungsoo?" Jongin menghela nafas. "Itu mungkin saat yang absurd tapi berkesan padaku."

Jongin mulai meraih biskuit yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo, membukanya perlahan. "Aku menyukaimu, Kyungsoo _hyung_. Aku tidak marah saat kau membantingku ke lantai, malahan aku kagum melihat kekuatan besar dari orang yang lebih pendek dariku. Dan saat Baekhyun _hyung_ mematahkan laptopku? Sebenarnya aku berharap mendapatkan nomor ponselmu setelah minta tolong untuk memperbaiki laptopku, tapi ternyata aku malah dapat laptop baru. Padahal itu laptop lama bekas kakakku."

Mulut Kyungsoo ternganga lalu terkatup lagi. Sensasi seperti kehabisan nafas membungkam kemampuannya bicara.

"Malahan aku berpikir kalau _kau_ yang membenciku." Jongin mendengus, binar matanya sedih, "Aku coba mendekatimu dan kau tidak memberikan respon—"

"Tidak benar!" Kyungsoo berseru, tiba-tiba berdiri dari sofa, "Aku juga suka padamu, Jongin! Suka sekali, gemar, fans—apalah arti kata itu."

Api kecil di belakang Kyungsoo bergoyang-goyang, membuat cahaya redup di ruangan itu jadi tidak fokus.

"Maaf aku takut sekali. Kupikir aku orang gila yang mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mutual—" 

Jongin sudah menarik turun Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya, mengusap punggung itu dan membiarkannya membasahi jasnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga gugup selama tiga bulan terakhir—maksudku, ada-ada saja kejadian di antara kita. Dari bantingan itu sampai keadaan kita yang terjebak di tengah badai ini." Kata Jongin, "Aku menyukaimu, Do Kyungsoo, dan aku mau kau jadi pacar—jangan menangis plis, sepertinya aku merasakan ingusmu dari balik kemejaku."

Tapi Kyungsoo makin menjadi-jadi. Air matanya terus membasahi jas Jongin, tapi dia tersenyum dan dengan sengaja menyeka ingusnya di sana. "Bodo amat."

Kyungsoo meluruskan belakangnya, matanya masih merah dan membiarkan Jongin membersihkan sisa air mata dengan jempolnya. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin, binar pada matanya membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo lalu langsung memeluk pria di bawahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya agar tidak terlihat.

Jongin mendorongnya sedikit menjauh tanpa melepaskan pelukan di pinggul Kyungsoo, "Kau pasti tidak sadar kan kalau aku baru saja memintamu jadi pacarku?"

"Iya." Hening sebentar dan Kyungsoo kembali berseru, "HAH?"

Jongin hanya terbahak, kembali merangkul pria kecil yang kebingungan itu dalam dekapannya.

Butuh waktu delapan jam bagi keduanya untuk keluar dari gedung perusahaan itu. Jongin langsung menghubungi kepala satpam saat listrik kembali menyala pada pukul tujuh besok harinya, meminta tolong agar membuka pintu lobby dan membiarkan mereka keluar. Tidak lewat dari tiga puluh menit usai melakukan panggilan itu mereka sudah keluar dari gedung S.M, berciuman diantara trotoar yang dipenuhi kubangan lumpur dan hujan rintik yang membasahi dari atas.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Sudah lama rasanya Zhang Yixing tidak menginjakkan kaki di tanah Korea Selatan—karena dia menjadi orang kepercayaan Lee Soo Man untuk mengurus perusahaan di daratan Cina. Jika dia kembali ke kantor pusat maka dia harus memanfaatkan waktunya sebisa mungkin mengumpulkan gosip juga berita yang terjadi selama kepergiannya.

"Aku pasti banyak ketinggalan berita yah?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk antusias. Mereka menceritakan soal anak-anak magang dan kejadian Kyungsoo yang terkurung di kantor seminggu yang lalu. Kyungsoo yang juga di sana hanya mendengus sambil membiarkan Junmyeon mengusap punggungnya. Suara tawa Jongdae dan Yixing menggema di kafetaria.

"Ya tertawalah sepuas kalian." Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas, meraih gelas americanonya.

"Ayolah jangan ngambek Kyungsoo." Kata Jongdae, dia menjulurkan lidah, "setidaknya kau melakukan hubungan seks dengan Jongin kan?"

Kyungsoo meraih kentang goreng Junmyeon dan melemparkan sepotong padanya. Sayang sekali Jongdae bisa menghindar.

"Jadi si Jongin ini... dia ganteng?"

Hanya Kyungsoo yang tidak menjawab karena sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik telapak tangan.

"Tapi Kyungsoo itu pengecut, Yixing _hyung_." Kata Baekhyun, dia melotot pada Kyungsoo. "dan membuatku _frustasi_."

Chanyeol di samping Baekhyun mengayunkan tinjunya dengan riang.

Mereka kembali bercakap-cakap lalu semuanya terhenti ketika tiga sosok baru mendekat kemeja mereka dari arah yang berlawanan. Oh Sehun datang bersama Kim Jongin, dia mengecup bibir pacarnya singkat dan kemudian mengenalkan diri pada yixing.

"Oh Sehun, anak magang."

"Zhang Yixing, panggil saja aku Yixing."

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan, melemparkan senyum ramah. Saat giliran Jongin yang memperkenalkan diri setelah di suruh Sehun, tahu-tahu Baekhyun sudah berseru padanya.

"Jongin, Kyungsoo menyukaimu dan kau harus pacaran dengannya. Sekarang!"

Sebagian yang ada di meja itu berpikir kalau Baekhyun kurang waras, Chanyeol bahkan menganga padanya, tapi jawaban Jongin membuat mereka—kecuali seseorang—kaget setengah mati.

"Loh, 'emang udah kok. Makanya aku datang menjemputnya."

Setelahnya di meja itu hanya ada Yixing dan Junmyeon yang tersisa, yang lainnya langsung sibuk pada urusan masing-masing—Chanyeol yang berusaha menahan sorakan Baekhyun soal taruhan mereka, Sehun yang pamit lebih dulu karena ada urusan penting, Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang memilih makan di tempat lain, dan Jongdae yang mengajak Minseok untuk berbicara empat mata kendati atmosfer di antara mereka tidak mengenakkan.

"Wah, aku pasti melewatkan sesuatu kan?" Kata Yixing, tersenyum pada Junmyeon sambil meminum teh susunya.

"Selain berita soal Kyungsoo dan Jongin lalu aku yang mempunyai hubungan dengan Sehun, rasanya tidak ada. Kenapa?"

"Yakin?" Goda Yixing, menyeringai, "Lalu kenapa aku melihat Minseok _hyung_ menonjok wajah Jongdae di dekat rak minuman dingin di sana?"

**[END]**


End file.
